MATCH MAKERS
by Shadydrmr
Summary: FINISHED Sora,Taichi and Yamato are all at the same college.Taichi,the Digidestined and Sora's new roomy are trying to play matchmaker. Will it work?Hey, don't blame me that I can't write a summary, just read and find out how good it is. R&R.ch11 is up
1. Default Chapter

Hello, this is my first fanfic and I just wanted to thank you guys for coming to read it. For you who can't tell, this is a SORATO! I'm a huge fan of them. Well the first chapter's pretty clean, but later on it starts to change...for the better?...sorta...for the worst?...for some...for the more romantic?...Oh you can bet! Well nuff with my blabbing. Enjoy that first chapter.  
  
  
  
CH.1: THE ACCIDENT  
  
The orange haired girl watched sadly as her blonde friend walked out the door. She sighed and sat down on her couch. Her wine colored eyes looked at her surroundings. She was in a hospital waiting room. There had been an accident and a group of her friends had been injured severely.   
  
She watched the door for the Doctor to return with the status on her friends. Takeru had just left the hospital. She knew why he couldn't stand to be there. He didn't want to hear what had happened to his brother. Yamato. Yamato had been the driver and from what they had heard the Doctors didn't expect him to make it through the night. Takeru had said that he would get his parents and return, but it'd take him a while.   
  
That left her alone in the waiting room. She knew that the eyes of other people were staring at her. They were trying to figure out why an eighteen year old girl would be doing in a hospital at 11:45 on a school night. They probably had some wild stories going through their minds, but none of them knew why she was really there.   
  
At the age of fourteen, Takenouchi Sora had lost her parents to a freak accident. She had been the soul survivor and forced into the position of an orphan. She had been staying with her friend Mimi, until the last two years when Mimi moved to New York and left her behind. After that she stayed with her friend Taichi, his younger sister Hikari and his parents. Now, she was in a hospital waiting room, waiting to see the status on her friends and roommate.   
  
The entrance door swung open and Takeru came running in. The fifteen year old blond had obviously run all the way from the parking lot, maybe even his house. Takeru had a brunet with him. Both of them were gasping for air as two sets of parents walked up to them.  
  
"Sora, have they said anything to you!?" Takeru asked between breathes. Sora froze and looked at the six people waiting to hear from her.   
  
"No." She said quietly to the blond.   
  
"GOD DAMNIT!" One of the men punched a trash can, sending it sprawling across the room. The blond woman besides him put her hands on his shoulder and tried in vain to comfort the man. Takeru glanced at the two then looked back at her and sighed.   
  
"Gomen, Sora-sempai." Sora smiled and nodded  
  
"No problem, Takeru, I understand." Takeru smiled and took a seat besides her. The brunet followed and sat on the other side of Sora.   
  
"Okasan, Otosan, sit down, you guys are making me nervous." The two parents that were pacing around the room looked at their daughter and nodded.  
  
"Ok, Hikari." Both of them took a seat across from Hikari and Sora and stared at the door blankly.  
  
"Yagami-san, I'm really sorry that u have to be here. If I had gone, Taichi wouldn't have had to gone my place. I'm really sorry about this." Sora's head lowered to her hands as the tears started to escape her eyelids.   
  
"Sora, don't think like that. You know plain and simple that Taichi would've found away to go even if you still were planning on it." Hikari smiled at her friend. Mr. Yagami stood up and glanced at Sora.  
  
"Sora, we should be the ones apologizing. You lost both of your parents in that accident about four years ago and now you are waiting here because your friends were in an accident. This must be terrible for you." Sora smiled up at him.  
  
"Besides, what ever gave you the idea that my son would let something like this kill him. He's to damn stubborn." Mrs. Yagami added trying to add some humor to the situation.  
  
"Yeah, and Taichi and Onichan would probably be yelling saying that the other one can't die before they do, because then they'll have nobody to battle." Takeru added with a chuckle at the thought of his big brother and Taichi on stretchers yelling at each other to insure that the other was still alive.  
  
"Takeru, your father and I are going to go search for the doctor. Stay here please." Takeru nodded as his mom and dad walked off to the check in area. Since the divorce, neither of his parents could stand talking to each other, unless they had to. But at this moment due to their circumstances they were forced to stay together and help each other. Takeru understood that their first born son- his big brother- was possibly dead at the young age of eighteen and that they needed each other at that moment to help each other through the mess and to look strong for their boys.  
  
The door to the emergency room opened up and Dr. Shigoto entered. He glanced at the small group and walked over to them. Mr. Yagami looked at the Dr. hopefully.  
  
"I'm Takato Yagami, how's my son, Taichi?" The doctor looked at him and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, Yagami, Taichi is currently doing very well. He is at this moment sleeping. We had to subdue him, because he was yelling at one of the other patients. He'll be allowed to go home in the morning we just want to keep him he for observation."  
  
Mr. Yagami nodded and sat down to embrace his wife and daughter. Sora glanced at the doctor.  
  
"How's Kido, Jyou and Izumi, Koushirou? Are they ok?" The Doctor chuckled.  
  
"Miss, they weren't even in the car. There were only Yagami, Taichi and Ishida, Yamato." Sora froze. From the corner of her eye she saw Takeru cringe.  
  
"May I ask what the condition of my Onichan is? He's Ishida, Yamato." Dr. Shigoto glanced at Takeru.  
  
"He's fine at the moment. We have him under observation so that we can make sure the trauma of the accident didn't do that much damage." Takeru sighed and looked at Sora.   
  
"Shigoto-san, may I see him?" Dr. Shigoto looked at Sora and raised his eyebrow in confusion.   
  
"Why would I let you do that?" Sora rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do you remember me?" The doctor shook his head. "About four years ago you had a girl that lost both of her parents in a car accident and put her in-" the doctor interrupted her.  
  
"Takenouchi, Sora." Sora nodded. "Normally we wouldn't allow that, but you can, because you've done this before. Maybe you can get the guy to talk." Dr. Shigoto added the last part under his breath.   
  
~\/. /\ _ /\ .\/~  
  
Sora sat on the side of her bed. She couldn't shake the image of Yamato. He had been staring right through her. Everything she said was useless. He couldn't hear anything she said. 'Was I like that? I haven't really talked to Yamato since the accident…no, wait…he hasn't talked to me…why?'   
  
Sora glanced at the picture next to her. It was taken before the accident. Yamato and Taichi were sitting on either side of her and they were on a hammock that had belonged to her mother. Yamato was smiling a little, while Sora was resting on Taichi's shoulder. Sora froze as she remembered the only other time she had seen that look in Yamato's eyes; when his mother took Takeru and left him and his father.   
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Yama!" A seven year old Yamato spun around to look at the person who called him. "Yama, what's wrong? You weren't playing with us and then you just went POOF!" Yamato looked at Sora sadly.  
  
"My mommy left this morning and she took Takeru with her. Daddy was yelling at her to never come back." Tears started to flow from the boy's eyes. "I'm never gonna see my Niisan again and its all my fault!" Yamato fell to his knees crying. Sora immediately hugged him.   
  
"Mommy said that when her and Daddy fight they never want me to think that its my fault because it isn't. Then she hugs me and I feel all better." Yamato smiled at Sora and wiped the tears from his face.   
  
"Arigato, Sora." Yamato took out his harmonica and showed it to her. "My mommy gave me this before she left. Wanna hear it?" Sora nodded.  
  
~End FLASHBACK~  
  
"Oh my God!" Sora looked at the picture again. She was lying on Taichi, scooted away from Yamato. "Does he like me!?"   
  
The door opened and Hikari entered. It was, after all Taichi and her room. "Did you just figure out that Taichi likes you Sora?" Sora froze.  
  
"What did you say Hikari?"  
  
"Taichi's liked you since the day you two met. You should've seen the way he chewed out Yamato when Yamato said that he thought you looked really hot at the prom." Sora sighed. "Anyways, have you got everything packed for college? I mean you leave tomorrow right?"  
  
Sora gasped. With the accident she had forgotten to pack. She climbed out of her sleeping bag and started to throw all of her clothes into her suitcase and smiled. "Yep." Hikari laughed.  
  
"Sora, you've been living with Taichi too long. He's starting to rub off on you." Sora laughed.  
  
~\/. /\ _ /\ .\/~  
  
Sora stood in front of the Yagamis and bowed. "Arigato gozai masu. I greatly appreciated your kindness and generosity for letting my stay with you." Sora hugged Hikari and smiled. "Good luck with the boys and make sure not to mess up Takeru and Daisuke, now, boys are so confusing." Hikari laughed.  
  
"I won't. Bye, Sora." Hikari hugged her once more.  
  
"You better write, Sora." Sora looked at Taichi. He looked perfectly fine. He had some scrapes and stitches over his right eyebrow, but nothing really serious.   
  
"I will, Taichi. You take it easy and don't kill Yama while I'm gone. Good luck with the ladies. I'll miss you." Sora hugged him then turn and bowed to his parents and climbed into the taxi.  
  
~\/. /\ _ /\ .\/~  
  
"Taichi, do you think that she had something else that she wanted to say?" Hikari asked as they headed back to their house. Taichi looked at his sister confusingly. "I mean, she had to leave after the accident, don't you think that she'd be worried about Yama and you?" Taichi shrugged.   
  
"Hikari, she might just be in a shock that she could have lost Yamato and me in one second and the same way she lost both of her parents. So, I'm giving her some leeway." Hikari nodded and they headed into the kitchen for lunch. 


	2. College

Well, Welcome to the second chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think of it..  
  
  
  
CH2: COLLEGE  
  
  
  
2 WEEKs LATER  
  
Yamato sat up and looked out the window. He was still a little shaken by the accident, but something was telling him that he needed to go. When he looked at the TV he realized that today was the day that he was supposed to go to college and get set up in his dorm.  
  
Yamato froze as he looked out his bedroom window. He had come home three days earlier and had been informed that most of his friends had already left to college, but they sent their condolences to him. He didn't know that any of them knew about the accident, but that didn't mean that Takeru hadn't said that to be nice to his brother.  
  
"Onichan!" The bedroom door swung open and Takeru ran in. "Mimi called. She said that Koushirou's on his way here to get you. You've got about five minutes to get everything together." Yamato nodded and sighed as he pulled himself out of bed.   
  
"Thanks, Takeru." Takeru smiled at his brother and turned to leave.  
  
"Yamato, will you be ok?" Yamato looked at his little brother and smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I think I will. Don't worry, bro. Now get out before I have Mimi come and get you." Takeru gulped and ran out. Yamato smiled as he pulled his baggy jeans on. He walked over to his closet and grabbed one of his blue, sleeveless shirts. He grabbed his pre-packed duffle bag and suitcase and made his way down stairs to wait for Taichi.  
  
"Yamato, honey, can you come into the kitchen before you leave?" Yamato's mother's voice asked pleadingly. Yamato put his bags down and walked into the kitchen. His mother and father were sitting at the table with a white envelop in front of them.   
  
"Hey." Yamato said quietly.   
  
"Yamato, I know that you are not happy with the fact that we don't like you going to college so soon after the…um…" Ms. Takaishi looked at her ex for support.  
  
"Yamato, listen, I know that you had an accident, but here's some money for a car and books at school. Now go!" Yamato stepped back.  
  
"Are you kicking me out?!" Mr. Ishida shook his head.  
  
"No, we are sending you to college to better yourself. Your mother believes that its our fault that you've been so withdrawn and we want this to be the way to make it up." a horn blew outside and Yamato nodded.  
  
"Arigato." Yamato grabbed the envelope and his bags and charged out to Koushirou's car.   
  
"JA NE, ONICHAN!" Yamato waved back at his brother and climbed into the car. They sped off down the road for a good two hour drive.  
  
~\/. /\ _ /\ .\/~  
  
Sora smiled as she watched her new American friend put her clothes away. Her new roomy was a year younger then her, but she assumed that it was American custom to be in college by 17, but she never remembered that part in her American studies course. Her roomy, Faye, was about 5'6 ½", with a swimmers build. She had shoulder length dirty-blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail, and her eyes were green.   
  
"So, Sora, what can we do today?" Sora was pulled back to reality at the sound of her room's voice.  
  
"…uh…" Sora paused, she didn't know what she wanted to do.   
  
"Well, I was thinking that we could go see the new guys that are moving in." Faye said nonchalantly.  
  
"Well how do we do that and be discrete at the same time?" Sora asked, obviously intrigued. Faye smiled mischievously.  
  
"We get ice cream and sit on the bench talking. If a cute guy walks by we could stand up to leave and walk into them." Sora chuckled at her new friend's idea.   
  
"I like it!" Sora and Faye grabbed their coats and ran out to buy the ice cream cones.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Yamato stared at the building before him. He tried to figure out where his apartment was and how he should get to it. He stopped and laughed as he saw his friend walk across the lawn towards him.  
  
"Ishida! Yo, dude, I didn't know that you were gonna show up." Yamato's friend smiled at him as he looked him over.  
  
"Yeah, well, you know me, Taichi, never stopping. So, where's your room?" Taichi retrieved a small piece of paper from his wallet and handed it to Yamato.   
  
23-E   
  
Yamato sighed, relief washing over him. Taichi glanced at him and raised his eyebrow in suspicion.   
  
"What's so funny?" Taichi grabbed Yamato's duffle bag.  
  
"I'm in 23-E, too." Taichi grinned happily.   
  
"Great, well, let me help you bring this up to our room. I'm sure that we'll have fun this year." Yamato and Taichi smiled.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Sora and Faye laughed as they watched two guys dragging a couch up the stairs. Sora stopped laughing as she caught two guys walking across the yard. One was blonde with hair that reached below his ears (making him look like a movie star you could never touch) and measuring about 5'10 ½". The other boy was about the same height and had wild, spiky, brown hair.  
  
"Yama…" Sora murmured under her breath.  
  
"Wow, now he's eye candy!" Faye gasped. Sora waved at the guys and motioned for them to come over. Faye elbowed her.   
  
"What are you doing!?" She hissed at Sora.  
  
"I've known them awhile, don't worry." Sora smiled and hugged the blond.  
  
"Sora, I didn't know that you were coming here." Sora smiled.  
  
"Same here, but that doesn't matter." Sora patted the bench besides her. "You shouldn't be on your feet. Now tell me about what happened to you!" Sora stared at her friend.  
  
"Sora, I…I don't wanna…I…" Yamato's voice trailed off. He looked at Sora sadly, his azure eyes warning her not to ask him again.   
  
"Never mind…" Sora hugged Yamato. "I'm sorry, if I didn't then I shouldn't expect you too, either." Sora whispered into his ear.  
  
"Hey, what about me, Takenouchi, no hug for me!?" Sora laughed and hugged Taichi.   
  
"Better, Hikari?!" Taichi glared at the smiling girls.  
  
"I don't look like my sister that much!" Sora chuckled.   
  
"Sora, don't be rude, introductions!" Faye elbowed Sora's ribs.   
  
"I'm sorry, Faye Junko, this is Ishida Yamato and Yagami Taichi. Taichi and Yamato this is my roommate, Faye." Faye smiled and shook Taichi and Yamato's hands.   
  
"A great pleasure to meet you both." Faye smiled. "You both attending this school? Why don't you come with us to dinner?" Sora sighed.  
  
"Crazy girl. I'm sure that-" Sora started, but was cut off by her energetic, brunette friend.  
  
"I'd love to." Taichi smiled. "But maybe it could be just you and me?" Taichi smiled at Sora. Faye frowned, noticing this Sora shook her head.   
  
"Taichi, go with Faye. I don't want to go right now. I'm sure you two will have fun." Taichi shrugged.  
  
"Hey, its six, you wanna go now?" Faye nodded. "Catch you later, Ishida." Yamato caught his duffle bag and watched as his friend and Sora's roomy walked off chatting like bugs. Sora glanced at Yamato and realized that he was dealing with something internally.  
  
"Yamato!?" Sora hugged Yamato's arm to her. "Lets go to my apartment. I can fix something up, but I know that nothing I make will be as good as yours." Sora smiled and waited for Yamato's answer. It was only a slight nod of his head.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Yamato sat in front of the blank television screen. He watched the reflection of Sora in the kitchen. He sighed and stared off into space.  
  
"Yama, what would you like?" Sora asked as she peeked her head around the cupboard. She smiled at the back of Yamato's head. Yamato didn't respond. Sora walked over and sat next to him.  
  
"What's wrong? Yamato, are you even going to talk to me!? Damn, Yamato! Talk!" Yamato watched as she stormed out of the room.   
  
"Sora…" Yamato sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I don't know what to do. I'm confused… Then the accident…"  
  
Sora sighed as she sat on the stool. "He's so cute…What?! Did I just think that?! Oh no." 


	3. Revelations

Well This is the chappy where things start to steam up. This has a  
  
little bit of sexual refrence but not that much enjoy. I'd also like to thank i'M-a-ReBeL for reviewing my story. Thank You!  
  
CH3: REVELATIONS  
  
  
  
"Sora?!" Faye gasped in shock. "Are you serious? I mean, she was in an accident when she was younger. You can't tell." Taichi nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and I know that Yamato's always been the first person that was there when something happened to Sora. When she was in the accident, Yamato spent the night watching her sleep and telling her she wasn't alone. Nobody really wanted to go to the hospital, because the doctor told us she wouldn't recognize us and that there was this boy that was there all of the time and they doubted that he'd let us in." Taichi chuckled.   
  
"That's so funny. Sora and I were talking about our lives before you and Yamato showed up and Sora said that when she was younger she got in an accident that took both of her parents and she was surprised when she came to that nobody was there for her." Taichi chuckled.  
  
"That's sad that she's thought that all of these years, because Yamato's been there for her at every turn…We all know that he's got it bad for her and neither of them can tell. It's actually pretty funny." Taichi paused for a second, a smile spreading across his face as an idea entered his mind. At the same moment the realization of going through with his plan might cost any chance of him and Sora being together, but he pushed that thought aside with out hesitation.  
  
"What's with the smile, Taichi?" Faye asked, interested in what Taichi had come up with.  
  
"Well, maybe we can set Yamato and Sora up. Tell the other one that they've been in a terrible accident and tell everybody else, too and let them see who's there first. I mean that would be perfect." Faye sighed, irritation high in her voice.  
  
"Taichi, Taichi, Taichi." Faye tsked her new friend. "This matter of the heart has never been the place for a man. Now if you'd like to get Sora and Yamato together, I believe we should talk to Sora's closest friends to see if she's confided anything to them; the same for Yamato." Faye smiled happily. Taichi sighed reluctance spilling over her hands as he wiped the crumbs from his face.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Yamato looked down at the orange hair on his lap. Sora had fallen asleep and chosen his lap as her pillow. Yamato brushed the hair from her face as he stared at her sleeping face. 'she's so beautiful.' he thought as her lips whispered unheard words and her eyelashes moistened from tears of unknown origin. Brushing the runaway tears from her face, Yamato found his lips firmly pressed against hers and slowly running his hand through her hair. He hadn't even remembered repositioning himself to reach her lips.   
  
Yamato felt the lips beneath his start moving in rhythm with his and he opened his eyes to see Sora's blushing face glancing up at him. He started to pull away, but found it hard to with Sora wrapping her arms around him. He moved his face from hers and smiled.  
  
"Wow…so it wasn't a dream…" Sora murmured. Yamato looked at her surprised.   
  
"What do you mean, Sora?" Yamato asked sheepishly. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she looked at him.  
  
"T-th-that…kiss…" Sora whispered and looked at him. Yamato looked down at her surprise, filled face. Taking his hand and cupping it over her cheek he smiled down at her.   
  
"So, I'm not in trouble for doing it?!" Sora smiled and pressed her lips to Yamato's and slowly brushed his lips with her tongue. She noticed Yamato's eyes shoot open as soon as he felt her tongue enter his mouth. She expected him to pull away, only to discover his tongue attacking hers in a playful way. Sora wrapped her arms around Yamato and held him closer to her as she hungered for him.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Taichi and Faye stood waiting for Yamato to come clambering down the stairs. It was two weeks since Taichi and Faye met and they had been having dinner every night, leaving Yamato with Sora. Both groups seemed happy with one another, but Yamato seemed more withdrawn and Sora nonchalant as each night passed when the girls met up with the guys. Tonight, Sora and Yamato were going to Yamato's dorm, while Faye and Taichi were meeting with some friends at a bar.   
  
"Sora, are you sure that you don't want to meet my friends at the bar?" Taichi asked for the millionth time. Sora rolled her eyes and shook her head 'no' once more.  
  
"No, Taichi, I'm not interested in seeing your lady friends." Taichi smiled.  
  
"Fine. Yamato?" Yamato shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, I'm supposed to make dinner for Sora and then some of my band buddies are coming over to practice. Besides, you know that I'm not a fan of your friends." Yamato grinned at his best friend's glare.  
  
"Fine, you just never want to romp in the beautiful garden of flesh colored mountains and beautiful-" Yamato covered his friend's mouth.  
  
"Taichi, there are women in front of us!" Yamato hissed in his friend's ear. Taichi glared at Yamato and nodded. Pulling his hand from Taichi's mouth, Yamato took Faye's hand and held it in his. "I want you to know that you don't always have to go with Taichi, and when he starts to get drunk, get out as soon as you can. He's a bad drunk, especially when women are around." Faye stared at Yamato as he released her hand and lead Sora up to his dorm.   
  
"Let's go." Taichi took Faye by the arm and led her to his car.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Sora smiled and hugged Yamato's back to her chest. Yamato smiled and blew the water down on the rice. He quickly turned off the jets and turned to face her.  
  
"Sora, can you get out of the kitchen?" Yamato asked, his voice stern and at the same time filled with affection.  
  
"Fine." Sora sighed and took off into Yamato's room, at the same time knocking over the bottle of wine Yamato had out. Sighing, Yamato turned off the stove, quickly wiped up the spilt wine and followed after her. His bedroom door was shut as he approached it. His fist tapped on it and waited for a response.   
  
"Go away!" Yamato sighed and turned the handle.  
  
"Sora?" Yamato hesitated before he entered. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sora looked at Yamato, her dress replaced with a long shirt of his, her dress no where to be seen. Yamato averted his eyes from Sora as soon as he saw her.  
  
"I'm sorry…I…" Sora's voice trailed off. She looked at him, regret filling her eyes as she stared at him, finally catching his eyes. Tears filled hers and she automatically threw her hands to her face as she tried to stifle the sobs that escaped her. Yamato grabbed Sora and wrapped her in his arms trying to calm her down.  
  
"Sora, shush." Yamato kissed Sora's cheek, trying to clam her. Sora looked at Yamato and tried to stop the tears.  
  
"I'm sorry. I get really emotional at times." Yamato chuckled.   
  
"What's wrong?" Sora looked at Yamato, her eyes begging for comfort. Yamato held her closer and stroked her hair. Sora stopped crying and looked at him.  
  
"This is the day my parents died. I thought that I would never be able to feel so traumatized again, but when you and Taichi got into that accident…" Sora stopped for a few seconds before continuing. "I couldn't help myself when I heard that you were in the same spot I was and I couldn't help the feeling that took over me. I thought I had lost you forever and I was never going to see you again. I couldn't…I just was so…so-" Sora was cut off by Yamato's lips brushing hers.   
  
"It's ok. I'm here, I didn't die and you haven't lost me. You gained me and it'll take an apocalypse to get me away from you." Sora looked at Yamato in shock. His smile was bright and all Sora could feel was the warmth of his body as he laid her on his bed and held her besides his body. Sora kissed Yamato's cheek and smiled at him.  
  
"Yama?" Sora looked up at him. He smiled at her and waited for her to continue. "I…I love you." Yamato smiled.  
  
"I love you, too." Sora smiled as Yamato's and her lips met.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"So you two think that Yamato and Sora should be set up? I mean they should be put on blind dates and set up?" Hikari asked, her voice giving away that she loved the idea.  
  
"Taichi, I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Takeru shrugged off the stares of the other Digidestined. He knew Yamato better then all of them, after all, they were brothers. "Onichan wouldn't be all to happy with you setting him up on a blind date. He wouldn't be happy, especially if it was Sora." Takeru paused, waiting to see the reaction of his friends.  
  
"Why do you think that, Takeru?" Koushirou asked curiously.  
  
"I-well, Onichan hates people messing with his love life." Takeru stopped and waited for Yamato to pop up and smack him across the face for hinting at his secret relationship. After the first kiss, Yamato had skipped school and went to see Takeru's basketball game. It was then that Yamato informed Takeru that Sora and him had gotten together and nobody was to know. Takeru shivered as Mimi and Miyako's chuckles sounded.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Sora would pretend to be mad at first, then turn around and thank us after she kisses him." Miyako snickered.   
  
"Any girl would die after having Yamato kiss them." Hikari added. She immediately covered her mouth afterwards as Takeru, Daisuke and Taichi stared at her in shock. "What? Its true!" Hikari muttered.  
  
"HIKARI!" Takeru and Jyou grabbed Daisuke, while Koushirou and Ken grabbed Taichi.  
  
"Shut up. Let's just get them to go on a date and make sure that we're out of town for a while after the blind date." Jyou said quickly.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Yamato glanced at Sora and smiled again. He felt the sleeping girl's breath on his neck as he nudged her head back so he could rest her head on the couch. He had been able to lend her a pair of pants after she told him that outfit was drenched in the wine. Luckily, she wasn't too embarrassed at telling Yamato about her period, so he understood why she had appeared in his room wearing his shirt. After she was dressed they had enjoyed the dinner and had started watching Shanghai Knights.   
  
Placing her head on the couch cushion, Yamato pulled the throw blanket over Sora's body and kissed her forehead. He turned and went to finish the dishes. It was around 1 am and neither Taichi nor Faye had come back nor had his band members shown up, which, surprisingly, instead of angering Yamato he became quite happy at the thought of Sora sleeping in his dorm. He could easily say that they had fallen asleep on the couch or better yet take a shower early in the morning and wait for Sora to come in. Yamato immediately smacked his face with the remote.  
  
'Ishida, get a cool on yourself. Maybe a cold shower in needed, dude. She's your friend that has admitted that she loves me…and I said it back to her…' Yamato's thoughts paused, guilt spreading through out him. "I've gotta keep it in my pants!" He muttered and froze as he felt a hand in his pocket. Yamato jumped as it rubbed his inner thigh. "Sora!?"   
  
"Hey." Yamato gasped at her smile. He looked over her head to make sure he wasn't dreaming and that Sora was right there rather then on the couch sleeping still; she wasn't on the couch, she was there, with him.  
  
"Wha?!" Yamato gasped as he fell to the floor, Sora on him. "No, So-" Yamato was cut off by Sora's tongue slipping into his mouth, gently massaging his tense tongue. Yamato pulled away, regret washing over him as he watched the hurt form in Sora's face.   
  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked quietly. "They're not coming back tonight. They're too drunk more then likely." Yamato paused, thinking of an excuse not to continue, to stall so his body could agree on what he was to do with out any regret.   
  
"You're on your period!" Yamato spat out. Sora smiled and pulled Yamato to his feet, her lips tempting Yamato to come at them once more. He felt Sora leading him into his bathroom, his eyes blinking rapidly as she turned on the lights. She went to the sink and removed her dress.   
  
"There's no blood, Yamato." Sora said calmly. "I'm not on it, in reality I finished a few days ago and…" Sora trailed off as she looked at him. She quikly put his hand where the pad would be, or the string so he could tell. He wasn't believing her, and she knew that she'd have to persuade him. She knew that her only chance to prove it to Yamato, was to let his hands and lips decide for them what road that night would end up on.   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Remember that there's a review button in that corner, go on, I know u want to push it. That's what I thought. 


	4. Heat of the night

In this chapter everything spices up. there is sex so its not for you little kids. And don't bug me about it, if its explained incorrectly, I picked it all up from what my friends talk about at lunch on Mondays. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
Ch:4 IN THE HEAT OF THE NIGHT  
  
"Sora…you-" Yamato's eyes widened in shock as he felt Sora throw his hand into her pants and lunge forwards at him. Yamato's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slowly moved his hand inside of her, his other tracing her shoulder, while his lips were busy allowing their tongues to collide. After about five minutes of what Yamato could only assume was floor play, he removed his hand in order to unbutton her pants and pull them off, leaving the shirt and bra left. He immediately struggled to undo her bra, when he realized that he was in the buff. He hadn't remembered Sora moving so fast in his life.   
  
Sora giggled as she strained to keep her lips connected to Yamato's. After, what felt like a lifetime, Sora finally threw her hands to her back and undid the straps so that Yamato was no longer struggling with it. Yamato glanced around at his surroundings and smiled at the shower. He turned on the shower and smiled at Sora. Her ruby eyes glistened as he took her in his arms and helped her into the small closet-like room. Yamato froze as he leaned against the tiled wall. Sora's legs wrapped around his waist.   
  
"Sora, I need a-" Sora cut him off.  
  
"Reason?" Sora looked at Yamato's blue eyes and smiled. "Because I've loved you since I was eleven and its been a good seven years and my feelings have only grown as we've grown up together. Is that good enough?" Sora looked at Yamato's smile and lowered her groin to his.   
  
"No. I mean, yes that's a good reason, but I need protection." Sora froze at the thought and leapt off Yamato. She clambered out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her now shivering body. Yamato followed her closely as he turned off the water. He glanced at her and sighed. "Sora, I'm not being a prude or anything, but I don't want you to get pregnant at such a young age still. Neither of us need a baby to watch while we are in college." Sora turned to Yamato, wrapping her arms around his body and resting her head on his chest.   
  
"I know. I'm just so afraid that I might lose you if I don't get you now." Yamato wrapped his arms around Sora.   
  
"I've waited since I was eleven, too. Do you think I'm gonna let any guy touch you, let alone let you get away from me?" Yamato asked as he looked into her eyes. Sora smiled and kissed his chest.  
  
"So, we're dating until further notice?" Yamato nodded and smiled.  
  
"Let's just keep it between us though. If we tell anybody bout us, Taichi and Faye'll never let us be alone again." Sora nodded and lowered herself to her knees. Yamato smiled as he turned and pulled his boxers on. He grabbed his robe and handed it to Sora. "I'll get u a shirt and some pj pants. Stay here." Sora smiled and watched Yamato walk out.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"YAGAMI TAICHI!!" Faye smacked her drunken friend and pulled him out of the car. "It's four o'clock in the bloody morning, I think you should wake up!" Faye yanked on Taichi's mass head of hair as she dropped him in front of the stairs to his dorm. Faye turned around. She looked at the night sky , the clouds hung over the moon, attempting to hide it's light from the world, as if it were a secret the clouds couldn't keep.  
  
"Hey, sexy." Taichi whispered into Faye's ear, his breath doused in alcohol. Faye cringed at the smell and turned to her drunken friend. He fell onto her trying to get his hands on her butt, but failed as Faye kicked him in the shins.  
  
"Stay here, Taichi!" Faye climbed the steps to the third floor and knocked on Yamato's dorm door. Luckily, Taichi and Yamato's dorm was right across from the elevator and the stairs. After a few minutes of waiting, Faye turned the door knob and walked into the dorm. "Yamato? Sora?" As she walked into the living area, Faye's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped in shock.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Sora threw on one of Yamato's sleeveless shirt, with his bands logo on the front, and his pj pants, covered in little wolves playing the drums and guitar. She smiled and handed the robe to Yamato as she entered the kitchen.   
  
"Thanks, Sora." Yamato said as he slipped his arms into the robe. He tied the belt around his waist and glanced at her. Sora turned and started to walk around the couch that separated the makeshift kitchen and living room. Yamato walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body to his.   
  
"Yama?" Sora looked over her shoulder at Yamato and was greeted by his lips on hers.   
  
"I love you." Yamato murmured as Sora turned to face him. Sora froze and wrapped her arms around him, bringing their lips together once more and started to deepen the kiss. Yamato edged Sora onto the couch and turned off the lights next to him. Sora smiled as Yamato's lips trailed down Sora's neck to the collar of the shirt. Yamato let off a growl as he looked at Sora, his eyes filled with warmth and wanting. Sora took his hand and slid it up the shirt to cover her boob. Yamato smiled as he groped the unfamiliar mass in his hand.   
  
"Yama, forget the pr-" Sora and Yamato froze as they heard a knock at the front door. Yamato sat up and jumped to turn on the blue screen TV, to look as if they'd finished a movie. He grabbed a blanket and sat back on the couch, throwing a pillow on his lap for Sora's head. Sora laid down on the couch, her head on the pillow and her feet hanging off the side off the couch. Yamato laid the blanket over her and kissed her head before rolling his sleepily on the back of the couch.  
  
Within a matter of seconds the door opened and Faye walked in. Her hands flew to her mouth at the sight of Yamato and Sora on the couch.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Faye smiled and walked over to the two sleeping bodies. She shook Yamato awake and smiled at him. He looked up at her groggily and smiled.   
  
"Faye?" Yamato looked around and yawned. "What time is it?" Yamato fumbled around for the clock. He paused and looked at Faye as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I need you to help me bring Taichi to his bed. Then you can go back to sleep. It's a Friday and luckily, there's no school tomorrow." Yamato rolled his eyes.  
  
"He's that drunk?!" Yamato stood up slowly, moving Sora's pillow and head to the couch before he turned to help Faye.  
  
"He's outside next to the steps." Faye whispered as she lead Yamato outside. She stopped in front of the stair entrance and glanced at Yamato. "Honey, are you planning on walking outside with your boxers showing?" Yamato looked down and noticed his robe had untied and was open for all to see his body. Blushing, Yamato mumbled his gratitude and tied his robe back together.  
  
They walked down the steps in silence. Taichi was sprawled out on the ground his hands over his crotch, his face painted with an expression of pain. Yamato chuckled as he bent over to help his friend up. "Yagami, what the hell did you get yourself into?" Yamato asked as he put one of Taichi's arms around him, Faye taking the other arm.   
  
"Ask her!" Taichi said through gritted teeth. Yamato smiled and chuckled at Faye.   
  
"I won't say anything, I think he deserved what he got." Yamato chuckled as they climbed the stairs.   
  
"I'll go wake Sora up and bring her back to the-" Yamato shook his head.  
  
"No, just leave her there. I've learned my lesson about waking Sora up, and it hurts!" Yamato cringed. "Let her stay here tonight. You can too if you want." Faye shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I want to avoid Taichi when he wakes up with the hangover." Faye opened the door allowing Yamato and Taichi to walk in. Yamato disappeared into the back, a few minutes later, Yamato reappeared in front of Faye.  
  
"Well, he's taken care of." Yamato smiled. "I hate to be rude, but I need to go to sleep. So I'm gonna hit the sack." Yamato started to shut the door, but stopped. "Are you sure you don't want to stay the night. I mean you can take my bed." Faye shook her head.  
  
"Honestly, Yamato, I'm fine. You go ahead and get some sleep. Give me a call whenever Taichi wakes up, that'll be when I wake up." Yamato chuckled and shut the door as Faye walked away.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Yamato locked the door and slid to the floor with his back against the door. He sighed and stood up quickly. He ran into the bedroom and saw Taichi sleeping in a drunk stupor. Yamato smiled and turned back to the couch. He kneeled before Sora and smiled as he brought his lips to hers. After a few seconds, Yamato pulled away and stared at Sora. She was asleep. Yamato grumbled and climbed onto the couch besides her, he was sleeping with her whether or not he made love to her or not.   
  
Kissing Sora's forehead, Yamato draped the blanket over the both of them and drew Sora into his arms. Trying to think of what had suddenly changed his mind into wanting to make love to Sora, but he could only say his hormones and some of Taichi's Spanish wine must've gotten to him. Resting his chin on her head, Yamato drifted off into sleep. Smiling at the event of that night and the secret he and Sora now shared.  
  
*** ***  
  
The next morning, Yamato awoke to a pair of ruby eye sparkling at him. Yamato smiled as he brought his lips to the skin between the two eyes. He pulled away and flashed his famous Ishida grin as Sora readjusted the shirt so it covered her breasts. Yamato blushed as he saw the soft flesh color mounted by a small pink nipple. Sora's eyes widened as her face turned a bright shade of red when she realized Yamato licking his lips and staring at her. She placed her hand next to the hardened object against her hip, her eyes still gazing into Yamato's.   
  
"Is that…" Sora's question faded as Yamato brought his lips to hers and passionately kissed her. Sora started to bring her hand back up to Yamato's neck, but Yamato placed it back to where it was before. Sora looked at him suspiciously as his hand slipped into her pants. She let out a soft moan as he caressed the opening between her thighs. Sora moved up and down until her pants and underwear were around her knees, beckoning Yamato to come in. Yamato froze and with drew his hand and stopped the kiss. He listened intently to the sound of Taichi's feet shuffling into the hallway.   
  
Sora smiled as her fingers slowly played with Yamato beneath the blanket. Yamato forced back a smile as she slowly rubbed it in her hand. He glanced at her with a pleading look and she stopped, placing her naked thighs so it sandwiched him. Yamato's face drained as he stopped everything to look at her smiling face.   
  
"Sora, is that- did you just put that?!" Yamato stammered and lowered his voice. "If Taichi doesn't notice," Yamato thrusted his hips against Sora, who immediately looked at him in shock. "I can do this to please you." Yamato murmured and kissed Sora's forehead, his eyes still glued to the hall. Sora kissed Yamato chest slowly as he held Sora closer to him. She found his nipple and started to suck on it, slowly tracing it with her tongue. Yamato moaned as Sora rubbed her body against his. Her breast sliding in and out of the shirt. Sora let out a extacy filled moan, and her body arched against his as Yamato came in her. Sora groaned and smiled at him.   
  
"Wow." Sora murmured. Yamato smiled, his body still thrusting against her.  
  
"Hey, Ishida." Taichi said as he walked into the room. Yamato froze and looked at Taichi, his eyes emotionless compared to the way they had been only a second before. Sora closed her eyes make it seem that she was still asleep.   
  
"What, Yagami?" Taichi hadn't turned on any lights and all the blinds were closed, so the room was in absolute darkness still. Obviously, they hadn't been making enough noise for Taichi to notice in his hung over state.  
  
"Sorry about last night." Yamato rolled his eyes, his hand wrapped around Sora's hand as they both waited for Taichi to return to his sleep.  
  
"No problem, dude." Yamato said.  
  
"Listen, I'm gonna go to the movies in town. Some of my friends are getting to-" The phone rang, interrupting Taichi's sentence. Taichi ran into the kitchen to answer it.  
  
Sora smiled at Yamato. She looked up at him with her ruby eyes sparkling. "I love you." Sora whispered as she rested her head against his chest.  
  
"I love you, too." Yamato whispered and kissed the top of her head. Yamato intertwined their fingers and smiled as she squeezed his hand.  
  
"Sorry, Faye called. She's gonna come and get me to go to the movies. Do you two wanna come with?" Yamato sighed.  
  
"I'd love to, man, but Sora won't let go of me. She's got this vulcan death grip or something." Yamato and Taichi laughed at the joke.  
  
"Why are you out here anyways?" Taichi asked, his voice filled with curiosity. Yamato knew that if Taichi knew what Yamato and Sora had done last night and a few minutes ago, he'd tear him limb from limb for touching her.  
  
"You were talking and moaning in your sleep. I couldn't even close my eyes for a minute. I came out here on the recliner, but Sora was crying in her sleep, so I came over to comfort her and fell asleep in this position." Taichi nodded, obviously believing Yamato's story. Taichi turned around and started to the door.  
  
"Listen, Yamato, I'll call later on to tell you what time I'll be back, but don't let Sora sleep to long. K, I'm off. Ja ne." Taichi shut the door behind him. Yamato jumped up and ran over to lock it, insuring no unexpected entries. Yamato came back to the couch to find Sora naked on the blanket. She smiled and motioned with her finger for Yamato to come closer. 


	5. Warning!

Well this is the shortest chapter yet, but I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all of you guys who are reveiwing. I like to know that my stories are liked by other people then me.   
  
CH:5 WARNING  
  
Taichi grinned as he hopped into the car. Faye rolled her eyes. "How the hell can't you have a hangover?!" Faye asked as she pulled out of the parking lot. Takeru sighed from the back seat.  
  
"Onichan and Sora aren't coming?" Takeru's voice squeaked as he asked. Hikari chuckled at the hint of puberty in Takeru's voice.   
  
"No, they were still asleep. Sora woke up having nightmares and Yamato spent a lot of time comforting her." Mimi smiled in the back.   
  
"There's another proof! He's comforted her, so she could go back to sleep." Daisuke snorted.  
  
"Mimi, when Tai's drunk he blubbers like a baby- not something you like hearing- so Yamato probably wanted her to shut up so he could get some sleep." Mimi glared at Taichi's clone.  
  
"BAKAS!" Ken and Takeru bellowed in unison. Miyako glared at Ken as he spoke up. "He raised Takeru for long enough, I think it became an instinct to comfort somebody who's crying." Miyako smiled and rewarded Ken with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Daisuke smiled and hit Takeru on the back of the head. "Yeah after listening to this crybaby, I bet its so automatic that he didn't even realize it." Takeru turned around to glare at Daisuke, Hikari immediately pulled Takeru back with help from Jyou and Koushirou.   
  
"You three better cool it and stop bashing Yamato-sempai, he might just be set up already!" Everybody, save Faye, turned to look at the youngest person in the car. Iori looked away from all of the staring eyes and smiled at his reflection in the window.  
  
"What do you mean, Iori?" Mimi asked as she patted Jyou's leg.   
  
"What I mean is: he never talks about his love life with any of us. In fact, he rarely talks to any of us about anything. He's really quiet, but he's such a babe magnet that it would be a shock if he didn't have a girlfriend." All eyes fell onto Takeru. They all knew that Takeru had moved in with Yamato a year before Yamato went to college, so they wanted to hear what Takeru had observed living under his brother's roof.  
  
"Uh…"Takeru glanced at all of his friends and sighed. 'If I tell them what Onichan told me, then I'd be betraying his trust. But if I lie and say that he's had a bunch of girlfriends he'd get mad because I lied and I won't be able to tell him why, because I've made a pact with these guys.' Takeru put his head in his hands and let out a frustrated yell.  
  
"Takeru-" Hikari started, but was cut off by Faye.  
  
"We're here." Everybody stared at Takeru, not wanting to let him escape. As the car came to a stop Takeru was the first one out of the car.   
  
"Hehehe, I'll meet you guys inside!" Takeru yelled as he ran around to the back of the theatre. Everybody watched Takeru run off with suspicion.  
  
Takeru ran to the pay phone and slipped in the required money. He quickly dialed Yamato's number and crossed his fingers, hoping his brother would answer.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Yamato paused as the sound of the phone started. Sora kissed the bare skin of her lover's chest. Trying to persuade him to continue, yet knowing that he couldn't at that moment, she stopped and just pressed herself against him to keep the warmth between them.   
  
The phone rang again, then the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hey, you've reached the dorm of Ishida Yamato and Yagami Taichi" Started Yamato's voice.  
  
"Ishida, why the hell are you first? I'm better looking! And I'm older!" Taichi stated. With a sigh, Yamato started again.  
  
"Yeah, well you know the drill. Ja ne." A beep came followed by a rushed voice.  
  
"Onichan?! Yama sama, c'mon pick up the damn phone!   
  
Reluctantly, Yamato pulled himself away from a reluctant Sora and ran over to the phone and picked it up. "Sorry, Niisan. What's wrong?"   
  
"Onichan!" Takeru yelped at the interruption. "Hey, Taichi and the gang are gonna be coming back soon, so I'm giving u the heads up." Yamato froze.  
  
"What do you mean, Takeru? Head up for what?" Yamato asked, his voice a little shaken.  
  
"Are you and Sora…"Takeru gulped. "If you and Sora are having sex, you better rap it up and make it look like you haven't!" Yamato froze completely, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"How the hell did you know?" Yamato gasped out.  
  
"You're my brother. You and Sora were sharing the couch as Taichi said, so I assumed that you romanced her with your candlelight dinner, so knowing what I know, I don't doubt that you two got in the sack this morning." Sora ran to Yamato as he motioned for her, grabbing the robe off the floor as she passed by. She tied the robe close as she nuzzled against Yamato.   
  
"Takeru, I'm gonna put you on speaker." Yamato pushed a button and hung the phone up.  
  
"TAKERU! GET OFF THE PHONE!" It was Ken's voice. Yamato and Sora held their breath so they could hear every word.   
  
"What are you doing? You don't call anybody, with out letting us know first. You could be ruining our plan!" It was Hikari this time. Yamato and Sora instantly cut the connection and glanced at the other one.   
  
"Does he know?" Sora asked quietly as Yamato held her close to him.   
  
"Yes, he does. He called to say that we better clean up our little nest." Sora giggled and turned to get everything all cleaned up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter the next chapter will be up soon. Please R&R to tell me your opinions. ^.^V 


	6. Betrayal

Well, here's the sixth installment. i hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
ARIGATO to all of you who have reviewed this story so far. Thank you so much, I appreciate you guys' opinions, so keep 'em coming.  
  
CH 6: BETRAYAL   
  
Yamato embraced Sora as they walked outside waiting for the arrival of their friends. Yamato released Sora and smiled as he sat next to her on the bench. She smiled back and scooted away from Yamato, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Should we make it look like we got in a fight and ignore each other?" Sora asked quietly.   
  
"No. Just act normal, it'll look too suspicious if we do otherwise. Unless Taichi mentions that I fell asleep next to you then you can through a fit saying 'how dare I tell Taichi, that was none of his business, you can never trust me again!' You know what I mean." Sora nodded. Her hand instinctively squeezing Yamato's as she removed her hand from his and placed it on her lap. She glanced over her shoulder to see if the others were in sight yet.   
  
"They're taking a long time. I mean we cleaned the entire living room and took showers and still beat them!" Yamato brought his mouth to his fist and coughed. Sora glanced at him and smiled as he shyly looked away from her eyes. Sitting back against the bench, Yamato looked at the darkening sky.  
  
"If I recall correctly. I hopped into the shower to clean up first and was joined by a wild and malicious woman that threw me against the shower door and rubbed her body all over me until I was about to go crazy in her!" Sora's eyes widened and she slapped him playfully. Yamato ducked away from the attack and fell off the bench. Sora gasped and covered her mouth to stifle the giggles.  
  
"Yama, you are too much!" Sora said in between giggles. Sora's eyes watered from her laughing fit causing her to not notice the roguish smile forming on blond boy's face. Before she knew what had happened Yamato had lunged at her and was tickling every nook and cranny he knew was ticklish. Sora fell to the cement gasping for air and trying to call a truce, but Yamato would have none of it and continued to tickle her. Sora finally stopped Yamato when she clamped her legs around his waist and smiled her sexiest smile. Yamato hesitated, before jumping off her. Sora smiled and stood up. She dusted off the skirt of her dress and smiled at Yamato.   
  
It was the end of autumn which meant the start of winter and freezing winter days had already claimed their college town. Sora sat on the bench, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, trying to keep them warm. Yamato noticed for the first time that Sora was wearing a baby blue, form-fitting, spaghetti strap dress that fell short a couple of inches above the knee. He looked at his secret girlfriend, his face filled with concern. He wondered why he hadn't noticed her outfit ahead of time.   
  
"Sora, let's get you back in the dorm room. Its only been and hour and you're already starting to turn into a Popsicle." Sora nodded and willing took her boyfriend's hand. As she stood on her shivering legs she fell forwards, landing in Yamato's warm arms. She stood there for a moment, absorbing the warmth and smiled up at the concerned sapphire eyes that looked down at her.  
  
'This is the best time to kiss him!' Sora's mind yelled at her, but her frozen limbs refused to move. Yamato smiled and tried to get Sora to walk, but failed as she went limp from the cold. Yamato lifted her onto his back and carried the freezing girl to her dorm. Taking the key from Sora's little purse he opened the door and walked in. He laid Sora on her bed and smiled at the girl. She had already started to unthaw due to his body warmth, so she was able to move around to get dressed for the weather.   
  
He was so glad that he had worn the long sleeve shirt Sora and Takeru had made him a few years back. Yamato smiled at the picture of his 10 year old brother and his 13 year old best friend hunched over the first aid kit, administrating the correct bandages and anti-biotic to Takeru's hand. Yamato remembered seeing the pride in Takeru's eyes when Yamato opened the package containing the sweater that Christmas. Takeru had told Yamato where the sewing machine had decided to sew Takeru's hand rather the fabric. He also remembered Sora smiling the first time Yamato wore it. She told him that she helped Takeru choose the warmest fabric so Yamato would finally remember what warmth was and maybe get some back into his smile. Those were the days, Yamato recalled, that he had tried to run away from the abusive and neglectful man he had called Father. He had run to Taichi to ask who was the only person his father wouldn't think to go: Motomiya Daisuke.   
  
Shivers ran down Yamato's back as he recalled Taichi lugging a unenthusiastic Yamato to the Motimiya's front door. Yamato remembered Taichi explaining to Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya Yamato's situation. He remembered how they laughed when Taichi told them that Mr. Ishida would never look here because he knew Yamato would never want to be in the same town as Jun. (Sadly that hadn't stopped Jun's sad attempt at trying to seduce Yamato. All failing, because of Koushirou and Miyako's little alarm that went off whenever Jun was within 10 feet of Yamato.)  
  
"Yama?" Sora's voice snapped Yamato back to reality. She had changed into a tight, white long sleeved t-shirt and form-fitting jeans. Yamato smiled at Sora and nodded at Sora's outfit. He handed her the trench coat. Waiting for her to pull her shoes on, Yamato glanced out the window, searching the grounds for his friends and brother.   
  
"Sora, I think they haven't gotten here yet. What do you think's taking them so long?" Yamato asked as he turned around. Sora shrugged and smiled at him. She had her trench coat on and was standing by the door, holding a gray scarf. As Yamato walked towards her, she threw the scarf around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. Yamato smiled as he pulled away from her lips.   
  
"Maybe we could mess my bed up?" Sora whispered in her most soothing voice. Yamato smiled.  
  
"I like that idea a lot." Yamato smiled and pressed Sora against the wall. "Sadly, we should be outside awaiting our friend's arrival." Sora sighed.  
  
"I knew that. I just was kind of hoping that you'd want to go play around." Yamato chuckled.  
  
"We did a whole bunch of that this morning. I think I need time to refill myself." Yamato paused and held Sora at arms length to thoroughly examine her. "Just looking at you gets me fired up at anytime." Yamato flashed his award winning "Ishida smile" and opened the door. "This way, Mademoiselle." Yamato ushered Sora down stairs to the bench.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
1 month before school lets out. It's been 7 months. Taichi, Takeru, Jyou, Koushirou, Daisuke, Ken and Yamato in a strip club.  
  
"Taichi, why the hell are we here, please remind me!?" Yamato mumbled as he watched his horn-dog friends stare at the stripper. Gratefully, Takeru was staring at his drink, obviously expecting to get yelled at by Hikari for being in this joint. Taichi fell back into his seat and glared at Yamato.  
  
"Because, dude, you haven't looked at a girl lustfully in a while and I'm worried you might be gay. I'm trying to prove that you are not!" Yamato rolled his eyes.   
  
"I'm not gay, Taichi. I'm straight, unlike you." Yamato finished the last part of his sentence under his breath. Taichi looked at Yamato and nodded. Leaning across the table, Taichi took Yamato's hand in his. Yamato stared from his friend's hand to his hand to his friend's face.  
  
"Listen, Yamato." Taichi started. Yamato gulped and stared at Taichi in shock.  
  
"Taichi, I'm not gay!" Taichi laughed and the others chuckled, apparently knowing what was going on.  
  
"No, Yamato, I want to know if you'd go out on a blind date?" Yamato looked at Taichi hesitatingly. "You're not in a relationship or anything, are you?" Yamato shook his head. "Good. Then you won't mind going out with this girl. She's really sexy and I think that you would really like her." Yamato sighed.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Taichi, but I go for blondes and besides-maybe your folks never told you, but a man has a penis and no boobs, while a women has a clit and boobs. Honestly, though I go for blondes." Yamato smiled at Takeru, who knew what was coming. "Like Takeru."  
  
"You incestful bastard!" Jyou said as some of his drink leaked form the edge of his mouth.  
  
"So, will you Yamato. It's a girl, that I think is fine as hell, but she's more into your type then me?"   
  
Yamato glanced at the stripper remorsefully, trying to avoid eye contact with Taichi and the others. 'I hope Sora understands. How could I get out of it? I'm sorry, Sora.' Yamato sighed and took another shot from the platter passing by him. "Fine." Yamato murmured.  
  
"Great!" Taichi handed Yamato a paper and started explaining what would happen.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Same day (Saturday). Sora, Mimi, Miyako, Hikari and Faye at Mimi's kitchen table.  
  
"Sora, honey, why aren't you going after any guys?" Mimi asked nonchalantly. Sora side glanced at her best friend.   
  
"Why would you like to know? Do you have a guy for me or something?" Sora asked, regretting it as soon as the words had left her mouth. All of the girls smiled at Sora and she realized what was happening. "Oh no! No! I do not want to have you guys play matchmaker in my love life! Do you five understand?!" Sora stared down at the five sitting around the table. Hikari smiled.  
  
"Well, Takeru thinks that I'm a good matchmaker." Mimi said haughtily. Hikari smiled even larger then before.  
  
"Sora, Takeru and I have been together for four years now. Trust Mimi, please?" Sora sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Hikari, dear, Yamato, Taichi and Daisuke were the only people that disagreed with putting you and Takeru together. Your guys' brothers refused to admit that you two were old enough to date. But they could not refuse to admit that you guys did look cute together." Hikari glanced at Mimi. "But Mimi was the only one that could persuade you to go out with Takeru. It was a blind date though…" Sora paused and glared at Mimi.  
  
"What, Sora?" Mimi asked innocently.  
  
"Let's see who's together." Sora started counting on her fingers as she named the couples. "Takeru and Hikari." one "Jyou and Mimi" two "Ken and Miyako" three "Daisuke and Hoki" four "Koushirou and Miko" five "Iori and Aya" six. Six! Mimi, six couples you've made!" Mimi smiled at her friend.  
  
"Well, I'm quite proud of that number myself. Thank you for reminding me, I lost count." Mimi said sweetly and smiled a cynical smile.   
  
"Mimi, I don't want you setting me up with some stranger that I've never met before." Sora glanced out the apartment window. Mimi's parents had bought her an apartment when she had been accepted into college. She had offered Sora a free room, but spending day in and day out knowing that she was living with Mimi, her best friend- the pink-loving-guy-crazed-best-friend that she'd known since the Digital world; that she had lived with after her parents deaths and been abandoned by. Sora glanced around the room and smiled. The walls were a shade of pink with white borders and pictures of Mimi's friends and family.   
  
"Sora, all of the people I've set up have been in great relationships. I mean who would've thought that Ken and Miyako would last a day and they're going on two years." Mimi glanced at her friends around the table. Faye stood up and looked at the girls.  
  
"Sora, listen, honey, I think that you should try this. It's just one dinner and Taichi and I have agreed with Mimi that we'd show up and watch from another table. Please do this." Faye looked at her roommate hope filling her eyes. Sora gasped as realization dawned on her.  
  
"Faye, you like Taichi?! You're planning on going out with Taichi?" Faye smiled and nodded in agreement. "Oh God, this is way to funny." Sora looked at Hikari and Miyako, her eyes begging them to tell her it was a joke. She stepped back towards the door.  
  
"Sora, please just do this. I mean, you'll have friends nearby and its not like you have a boyfriend- do you?" Hikari asked. Sora looked at the clock, it was almost 11:30. The sky outside was covered in the rain filled clouds. She knew that her dorm was only a few blocks away and if she agreed, she could get out and go to Yamato to tell him. She paused and stared at her friends. If she agreed, she'd be cheating on Yamato, he'd probably dump her on the spot. After she had given herself to him, and she was sure that she was his first, too, since he had been so curious and hesitant at times.   
  
"Sora, we won't let you out until you either agree or give me a reason not to go out with this guy." It was Miyako this time. She smiled, knowing that Sora was trapped and would have to go out with their surprise guy. Inhaling her breath, Sora looked at her friends and then looked down at her hand on the doorknob.   
  
"Fine." Sora blinked back the tears forming in her eyes. 'I'm so sorry, Yama.' She whispered, understanding that Yamato wouldn't hear her mental apology.   
  
"Great! Its on Friday night at 7 at the diner down in the ally, behind Target." Mimi handed a piece of paper with the address and time on it to Sora.  
  
"Great. I've got a week. Well, I'm gonna go and work on my paper. I'll see you guys later. Ja ne." Sora flung open the door and walked out into the rain.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Yamato walked in the little grass common ground that separated the male and female dorms. He turned the collar of his trench coat up to block the rain and sleet from his face. Cramming his hands into his pockets, he looked up at the window of Sora and Faye's kitchen dorm. He sighed and looked away, trying to block the tears from falling down his face. He felt a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to take the promise that Taichi had forced upon him and rip it to shreds. He couldn't stand the fact that he had promised his best friend to break the heart of the woman he had fallen in love with.   
  
Yamato walked into another person and apologized automatically. He didn't even look up to see who he'd banged into. He continued to walk towards his dorm, to beat Taichi home, so Taichi wouldn't see the disgrace and utter disgust in Yamato's face. Taichi would realize that Yamato had lied and then would pry into him, trying to find out who had won his rebellious friend's heart.   
  
"OW!" Yamato stopped as he ran into another person, sending them to the ground.   
  
"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Sorry." Yamato held out a gloved hand to the girl, who took it willingly.   
  
"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention either." Yamato stared at the face, hidden by the scarf.   
  
"Sora?" Yamato gasped. The knot in his stomach tightened at the sight of his girlfriend. She smiled at Yamato, but he knew immediately that it was forced. "What's wrong, babe?" Yamato asked, taking her hands in his.  
  
"Nothing. I just got back from Mimi's." Yamato narrowed his eyes at Mimi's name. He had never liked the fact that her parents had left town and Sora on the spur of the moment and had left Sora to find shelter elsewhere.   
  
"What did she have to say?" Yamato asked, his voice not hiding his disgust.  
  
"Nothing, she just wanted to talk, have dinner, setmeuponablinddate and have some girl talk." Yamato paused. He didn't catch the blur in the middle of her sentence.  
  
"What did you say?" Sora looked at him and the smile dissolved from her face. Her eyes filled with remorse and fear as she looked into Yamato's.   
  
"I love you. No matter what happens, I will always love you." Sora said as she kissed his lips and walked away. Leaving him to ponder on her last words, before he realized he had to go home.   
  
~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Week Before

Wow, well I'm over flowing with reviews. thank u guys so much for telling me your opinions. Well, I hope u all enjoy this installment.  
  
Warning: Language!  
  
CH 7: THE WEEK BEFORE  
  
Yamato stood in front of the classroom door. He glanced inside of the classroom, it was filled with medical equipment and chairs. He was waiting for Taichi, he needed to break off the date. He didn't want to hurt Sora and he didn't want to feel guiltier then he already felt. He hoped that by telling Taichi Monday, he'd have enough time to ensure that Taichi broke off the date witht the girl.  
  
He had gotten out of his forensics class early and was hoping Taichi wouldn't stay after class again to flirt with the teacher. Luckily, Taichi was one of the first out of the class. His face had a tint of green in it as he noticed Yamato.   
  
"Hey, Yamato, have you ever watched a c-section?" Yamato shook his head. "Well, don't! I feel so sorry for women that have that happen to them. Its like being ripped open!" Yamato sighed and escorted his ranting friend to the café.   
  
"Listen, Taichi," Yamato said as he sat across from his friend. Taichi looked at him, the green tint gone from his face. "I don't think I ca-" Yamato was cut off as Faye and Sora walked up to the table. They both held two cups of a steaming liquid.  
  
"What are two babes like yourself doing here?" Taichi asked, taking the drinks from Faye so she could take the seat next to him. Sora took the seat next to Yamato and handed him a drink.   
  
"It's chai tea. I think its really good. Faye ordered the same for all of us." Sora said quietly. Taichi side glanced Faye who looked just as puzzled.  
  
"Sora, honey, are you nervous about Friday?" Sora nodded and sighed. Yamato glanced at her, his eyes covered by his usual mask. She stared at the froth in her drink.   
  
"Oh, yeah, Yamato was just talking about something, go ahead and finish it up." Taichi said warmly. Yamato raised an eyebrow and looked from Taichi to Faye.  
  
"Are you two going out or something?" Faye smiled as Taichi pulled her closer to him in a protective manner.  
  
"So what if we are. You said clearly that you weren't interested in me, Yama." Taichi said in his most smug voice. Yamato was about to lunge at Yamato, when Sora put her hand on his thigh. He froze and calmed down immediately.  
  
"Ha ha. I know, Taichi, but I thought you and Mimi were doing the S&M on the side. She's your diagram for Gynecology, isn't she?" Yamato spat out. All eyes were steaming at Yamato. His humor had crossed the line this time. Yamato glanced at Taichi, Faye and then Sora. He had to keep himself from breaking down and killing himself for allowing the pain in her eyes to exist. Yet, at the same time, the stress of his deal with Taichi was started to take its effect on him.   
  
Taichi growled under his breath.  
  
"I always wanted to know why you hated Mimi so much. She was always the one who you couldn't stand when we got back from the Di-from summer camp." Taichi hissed, his voice filled with disgust and hiding an ulterior motive. Yamato stood up and grabbed his trench coat and backpack.  
  
"Listen, Yagami, it's my own reason for holding resentment towards Mimi. I don't think I want to share it with you. Especially when her best friend is sitting besides me." He glanced at Sora allowing her to see the apologetic look in his eyes, before he turned back to Taichi. "Why the hell would you protect her if you're with Faye? Huh?!" Yamato didn't care that the chatter of the café had stopped and were now focused on him. "Is it true? Are you screwing Mimi while you're with Faye? Pretty good for your relationship, Yagami. If I were you I'd drop one of them and since Mimi seems to be helping you in school, maybe you should keep her and ditch the American!" He didn't feel any remorse when he saw Taichi flinch at the impact of Yamato's insults. Faye glared at him, her eyes filled with confusion and anger.  
  
"FUCK YOU, Ishida! Just Fuck you! Maybe I shouldn't even help you and your pathetic, jealous ego! No girl in their right mind would ever Fuck you any way! She'd have to be pretty pathetic and so fucking drunk that she didn't know if she was a man or not!" Taichi fumed at Yamato, his arm in front of Faye as if it would deflect anything that tried to attack her. His other hand balled into a fist, begging Yamato to start a fight, wanting to spill his blood over that cold and revolting face.  
  
"Go ahead and admit to everyone that you're fucking that damn whore! Not like there's any difference! I mean, she's probably to dumb to know the difference between a dick and you're nose- wait their both so small you wouldn't be able to decipher the difference either way."Faye wrapped her arms around Taichi to keep him stationary. While Sora stared at both guys, still seated in her seat. Then Faye noticed that Sora held the edge of Yamato's trench coat and was looking like she was taking a mental beating.  
  
"Why the hell did I even want to help you and your pathetic love life? Yeah, sure Mimi and I are friends, but I'd never let her cheat on Jyou like that, so fuck that little accusation of yours!" Sora's eyes flew to Yamato's trying to read his emotions, trying to see if Taichi was telling the truth.  
  
"Fuck it Yagami!" Yamato said as he turned, not even trying to take the trench coat from Sora. He walked out of the café, with only his backpack over his blue t-shirt.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Yamato knocked on the door to Takeru and his apartment. He waited a few seconds before opening the door with his key. "Takeru?" Yamato called in, warning his brother of his arrival, while he tossed his shoes next to his brother's. Yamato shut the door behind him and realized that the shower was running. He shrugged and walked into his room, it was the same as he'd left it. He dropped his backpack on the floor and flung himself on his bed.   
  
"Damn it!" Yamato murmured. "I fucked up this time." Yamato glanced at the photo on his bed stand. Sora, Yamato and Taichi sitting on a hammock. Yamato realized that the look in his eyes were that of a small child that had his most cherished toy taken form him. Observing the picture further more, Yamato realized that the 'toy' that had been taken away was Sora. She was laying on Taichi, both smiling happily while Yamato had forced his smile.  
  
"Onichan, why are you so pissed?" Takeru asked as he plopped down besides his brother. "You normally don't come home on a week day and glare at a picture of Sora, Taichi and you unless something happened between you three. What happened?" Takeru asked, running a comb through his wet hair. Yamato looked at his shirtless brother.  
  
"Taichi's a fag!" Yamato steamed, then unexpectedly, Yamato looked at his brother with a look of a betrayed puppy watching its owner leave him at the pound. "Why? Why did you let him set me up?" Takeru glanced around the room trying to think of an excuse to change the subject.  
  
"How's college? You're ending first year now, aren't you?" Takeru glanced back at his brother hoping he'd take the bait.   
  
"Takeru!" Yamato glared at his younger brother. "Now I know something's going on. Tell me!"  
  
"I-I can't." Takeru said. "If you and Taichi are fighting I doubt that he'd want you to meet the girl anymore." Yamato stared at his brother trying to remember when Takeru had actually kept a secret from Yamato. Even when his mom and dad had bought Yamato a present that he wasn't supposed to know about, Takeru was there to tell him what they got him. It was their Christmas tradition to tell the other one every present they knew that was under the tree. When had Takeru grown up so much that he couldn't tell Yamato a secret?   
  
There was a knock at the door and Takeru got up to answer it. Yamato sighed and grabbed his picture book to get a good one of him and his friends. Yamato stopped when he heard Takeru shut the front door.  
  
"He's really pissed. I've never seen my brother like that. Do you have any clue why Yamato would do that?" It was Hikari's voice. Yamato assumed that Taichi had thought that he was at the dorm and had gone to his parents' until they would work things out or get another dorm. But Yamato refused to move from that dorm.   
  
'It's where Sora and I first made love. I refuse to leave it to him!' Yamato thought. He stared down at a picture of Yamato, Takeru and Sora covered in cookie dough. Taichi and Hikari were tied up in the background, their hair a shade of red from the tomatoes thrown on them. Yamato smiled and put it on his stand.   
  
"Yama?" Yamato glanced over his shoulder and found Sora, Hikari and Takeru standing in the door way. Yamato looked at Sora and looked away, his heart filled with shame. "I'll take care of it. You guys go on your date. No sex! Keep all clothes on and mouth only meet mouth, tongue stays in your mouth and hands can hold the other one's hand but no where else! Have fun." Sora smiled as Takeru and Hikari laughed and left the apartment.   
  
"Here's your trench coat." Sora threw Yamato's jacket next to him.   
  
"Thanks." Yamato murmured. He refused to look at Sora and she noticed it. She walked around the bed, stood in front of him and put her hands on her hips.   
  
"Ishida Yamato!" Yamato didn't respond to her stern voice. "Yamato, why the hell did you act like that? Tell me!" Yamato remained quiet and aloof. Sora sat down next to him and took his hands in hers. "As your girlfriend, I believe I have every right to know. Please, Yama, tell me." Sora placed her hand under his chin and raised his head so she was looking him in the eyes.  
  
'Stop!' Yamato's mind screamed as his eyes stared at Sora's. He couldn't stand the hurt and sorrow in her. 'Please, Sora, I love you! But I made such a fucking fool of myself that you would never want me back.' Yamato practiced in his mind. Yamato stared at Sora, his expression blank.   
  
'Yama, look at me with warmth, please. I need you to tell me that everything's ok and that you were just stressed about finals and Taichi pissed you off and that's why you snapped. Yama?' Sora stared at Yamato's blank eyes, while she ignored the tears that started to flow from her own eyes. She brushed her lips against Yamato's and started to get up.  
  
"Sora!" Before he even realized he had stood up, Yamato had Sora in his arms and was holding her to him trying to stop the tears by holding her. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Yamato repeated, his heart jumping at every word he said. Sora looked up at Yamato and smiled.   
  
"Yama." Sora hugged him closer as the tears flowed from her eyes. "Why?" She asked in between sobs. Yamato laid her on the bed, her beneath and him hanging over her.  
  
"Why, what?" Yamato asked, his voice calmer and warmer then when she had arrived.  
  
"Your fight with Taichi." Yamato kissed her forehead.  
  
"He made a bet with me and I had to say 'yes' or tell the others about us. I've felt terrible about it since he told me and I ran into you that night in the rain. He just pissed me off so much!" Yamato rolled over and laid on his side next to Sora, his hand on his head to keep it up and level with Sora's head.  
  
"Why did you say those things about Mimi?" Yamato kissed Sora's lips and kept them there, until Sora pulled away. "Yama."   
  
"You went and lived with her. She didn't even bother visiting you in the hospital. She didn't know how it felt to have both parents gone and not in your life. You didn't even think about coming to me, I knew how it felt and I wouldn't have been so self-centered if you needed advice or affection. Then she and her parents left for America and didn't even take you with them. How the fuck do you think I'm supposed to do? Watch and wait on the side lines as the girl I love was abandoned by her so called best friend. I couldn't tell you how I felt, because I was sure Taichi would kill me if I told you. Besides I was a fourteen year old that was living on his own, because his mother refused to take him and his father beat him every night."   
  
Sora brushed Yamato's tears from his cheek with her thumb. "Yama." Sora kissed Yamato's lips and smiled. She knew that Yamato had to be telling the truth to bring his family life into the story. She sighed as Yamato stood up and looked at her.   
  
"Gomen, Sora." Sora grabbed Yamato's hand in hers and smiled at him again. Yamato looked at her and half smiled as he pulled her up.   
  
"Yama, what was the bet about?" Sora asked quietly as she looked into Yamato's eyes that emitted such warmth and caring now. She hesitated after the question, wondering if his response would take away the warmth.   
  
"Sora, it ends Saturday, then I can tell you." Yamato kissed her forehead gently. "But no matter what I will not leave you." Sora looked at him confused, but nodded her head in understanding.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"Onichan!" Takeru ran into the room, but stopped as he saw Sora in Yamato's arms. "Hikari, can you get me a drink, please!" Takeru shut the door behind him and glanced back and forth between Yamato and Sora.   
  
"Sora, Onichan, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Yamato smiled.  
  
"Sora and I are back on good terms." Takeru chuckled.  
  
"My brother and Sora hiding their reationship from the group. This is so cool."   
  
"I think it's romantic." Everybody froze as Hikari's sentence faded away.  
  
"Takeru, I think you should take your girlfriend out of here." Sora hissed to the young blond boy. Yamato sighed and glared at Hikari.  
  
"Hikari, you can't tell anybody, do you understand?!" Hikari understood, but grabbed Sora's hand and pulled her out of the room. Sora looked at Hikari waiting for the complaint.  
  
"Sora, what the hell are you doing going out with Yamato!?" Sora sighed.  
  
"I happen to be very into Yamato. We've been together since the beginning of the school year." Hikari's mouth fell open in shock. Hikari jumped at Sora and hugged her.  
  
"I'm so happy for you! But you do know that you still have the blind date, right?!" Sora sighed as Hikari reminded her of the only secret she kept from Yamato. The one that could break their relationship forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Good?! Well, what did u guys think of Yamato and Taichi's fight?! Next update will take a bit since I get to go back to school YAY*rolls eyes* Jr. yr is gonna be murder. Don't worry, I won't quit on this story though. 


	8. Wednesday

Ok, well here's the new update. Told u school wouldn't stop me from getting this story finished. Well, enjoy this one and I'll update soon.  
  
8: Wednesday  
  
Yamato awoke with a start. He was in his bed, in his room, in his apartment. He glanced around and noticed the sleeping figure besides him. He sighed and fell back against his pillow and looked at the orange strands of hair that fell in front of her face. He removed the hair from her face. He smiled down at Sora's sleeping face. He rubbed her shoulder and smiled at her.  
  
"Onichan?" Yamato looked at the doorway and saw his brother staring at him from the doorway.   
  
"Hey, what up?" Yamato smiled at his brother. Takeru looked over at Sora and smiled.  
  
"Well, I see that you two had fun last night." Yamato shook his head.  
  
"No, actually I just held her last night and we talked. You know, helped each other get ready for the finals and talked about why I should apologize to Taichi." Yamato rolled his eyes and moved the hair behind her ear.   
  
"Wow, you really do care for her. I don't think I'd ever do that with Hikari…I haven't even really wanted to even sleep with her." Yamato looked at his brother surprised, but understood. Yamato had watched his brother grow up and mature into an adolescent that could have any woman begging for him, but then again that was the Ishida charm.  
  
"Takeru, are you saying that you aren't in love with Hikari?" Takeru nodded. Yamato smiled. "Well, you better tell her now before she thinks that it's serious for you two." Takeru nodded. "You didn't have sex or go beyond kissing did you? I'm your brother and I won't judge you if you did- even if I actually just have had one partner, but hell that's me!" Takeru shook his head.  
  
"I couldn't. I mean we tried, but I never could get it-you know" Takeru stood on his tip toes and Yamato chuckled.   
  
"Well, that's understandable. Dude at least that's not a guilt trip waiting in the wings." Takeru looked at him confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I sort of ingrained in your head that when you truly were in love with a woman that would be the time you could get it up." Yamato smiled. (A/n I don't think that's possible, but hey I think it would stop a lot of teen pregnancies. Plus it's sort of a way to tell wether or not he/she's mister/misses right.) "For the longest time when you and Hikari started to date I would take a glance at your pants, and dude with the way I worded my saying, you would've been up when you guys held hands and it would hurt like a bitch when you kissed until you actually got her in bed." Takeru glared at Yamato, then smiled.  
  
"Thanks, bro." Takeru turned and left the room. Yamato smiled and laid back on the pillow. Sora was still sound asleep and looked so angelic Yamato could resist to kiss her forehead.  
  
As he pulled his lips from her head, Yamato sighed and wrapped his arms around Sora. Yamato looked down at the sleeping form of his love. Yamato smiled and closed his eyes to go to back to sleep.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Taichi sat at his normal seat in the café, his gynecology book in front of him. He looked up every few sentences to see who had entered the café. It had been three days since Yamato and him had fought and since then Faye had been trying to get him to apologize.   
  
"Hey, sexy." Taichi sat up quickly as Faye's arms wrapped around him. Taichi looked at her and laughed.  
  
"I thought that was my line." Taichi said and quickly took the hot cups from Faye's hands as she sat down besides him. Faye smiled and kissed Taichi.   
  
"Hey, you love birds, get a room!" Faye and Taichi looked up to find Sora smiling at them. She was wearing a long sleeve red shirt, black cargo pants, black boots and a black, lace choker with a red cross dangling from it. She smiled as she put her backpack and trench coat on the table. "Can I sit here or do you two want a little bit of privacy."  
  
"No, of course, take a seat." Taichi smiled as Faye finished her sentence.  
  
"Sora, what's going on?" Taichi asked as he examined his longtime best friend. Sora looked at Taichi surprised.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked as she took her seat.   
  
"Sora Takenouchi!" Taichi stared her down. "What are you hiding from us?!" Sora smiled happily.  
  
"O.K., well you caught me. I'm sort of really hoping that you and Yamato would be willing to make amends before we took our finals." Taichi glared at Sora in disbelief.  
  
"Sora-" Sora cut Taichi off before he could start his gripping.  
  
"I'll tell you my plan when Yamato gets his ass in here." Sora said glancing at the door. Faye and Taichi glanced at each other and sighed.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Yamato ran down the sidewalk hoping he wouldn't be too late. He wouldn't be able to get himself off the hook without a good reason, knowing Sora he would get a nice tongue lashing.  
  
"Damn, Takeru!" Yamato muttered. After all it had been Takeru's fault. If Takeru had just waited a little while longer before reminding Yamato that he had a blind date on Friday, he would've been ok, but then after Takeru asked Yamato if his letter was ok for Hikari, everything got worse.  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
"Onichan, I know that you have enough stuff on your mind with the whole blind date problem, but I was kind of hoping that you'd read this and help me in the spots that I need help in." Takeru handed Yamato a letter that was addressed to Hikari. Yamato looked at Takeru in shock.  
  
"A Dear John!?" Yamato was so surprised that he almost forgot the fact that Hikari was Takeru's first girlfriend and that Yamato had never really talked about he broke up with the few girls he dated.   
  
"Well, if that's what you want to call it." Takeru looked at Yamato, hope filling his eyes.  
  
"Well, Takeru, listen, I think that you should go and make arrangements with her to meet at a public area and do it tete-a-tete." Takeru looked at Yamato confused. "Listen, Niisan, I would explain, but I'm meeting Sora right now and I'm late already." Yamato turned and ran towards the café.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Sora and Faye smiled as Yamato sat down next to Sora, he squeezed Sora's hand quickly beneath the table and smiled.  
  
"So, what's going on?" Yamato asked quietly. Faye glanced over her shoulder and smiled as Taichi exited the bathroom and sat down in his seat. Faye immediately jumped on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. Yamato started to go, but Sora grabbed his hand and looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"Sora?!" Yamato looked at her confused and sat down. Sora smiled and looked at them.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that you three can get back on good terms over a dinner. A dinner in which I'll be very grateful to have you near me." Faye looked at Sora then Taichi. She was hoping that Sora wasn't talking about Friday night. Taichi and Yamato glanced at each other then narrowed their eyes.  
  
"Continue, Sora." Yamato said in a normal, removed tone. Sora smiled and then glanced at Faye and Taichi.  
  
"Friday night I've got a meeting with a guy. Faye and Taichi have planned to be at the meeting place already, so if they don't mind an extra body." Yamato looked at Sora regretfully and at the same time holding back the strong feeling of jealousy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sora, but I have plans Friday night." Sora looked at Yamato in shock.  
  
"PLANS!?" Sora glared at him. "Youhaveplansanddidn'tdiscussthemwith-" Yamato quickly cut Sora off by dropping his tea on his lap.   
  
"YAMA!!!" Taichi, Faye and Sora all screamed in unison. Yamato stared at the liquid seeping through his pants. He looked at Sora and sighed.   
  
"I'll see if there's any way that I can postpone my plans, ok?" Sora smiled, her face bright from the embarrassment.  
  
"Thanks, Yama." Sora looked at him them sighed. "Are you ok?" Yamato nodded.  
  
"Sora, listen why don't you and Faye go get some paper towels for Yamato." Taichi said quickly handing Yamato the nearest napkin. Sora and Faye jumped up and started towards the bathroom.   
  
"Yamato, listen, you must've gotten pretty pissed with this blind date. I've picked up the slight fact that I think that you've got a reason to not go to the date and I want to know what!" Yamato looked at him.  
  
"Taichi, listen, I'm in the process of trying to get the guts to ask a certain girl out and this blind date is-" Taichi cut Yamato off quickly in a hushed tone.  
  
"I understand, but I've known you since you were 11 and that I should get an explanation for your behavior!" Taichi paused and smirked at Yamato. He knew that the expression on his best friend's face was that of absolute guilt, making Taichi feel that Yamato was hiding something more that he was refusing to tell him. Taichi was beginning to think that the whole reason that Yamato had snapped was because of the upcoming date.   
  
'Maybe he isn't into Sora the way I think he is.' Taichi glanced up at his friend's face and followed the stare of his eyes to Sora. She was walking out of the bathroom, but it suddenly dawned on Taichi what was different about her walk. He had seen the walk once before in Hikari after Takeru and her had first kissed, but of course it was his sister, of course he'd catch that- especially when he knew who the guy was. Taichi stared at the girl he'd known since he was a mere infant and it struck him- Love!   
  
"OH MY GOD!" Taichi's jaw fell to the ground. Sora, Faye and Yamato looked at Taichi with raised eyebrows.   
  
"What's up, dude?!" Yamato asked in a hushed voice. Yamato didn't remember deciding that he and Taichi should be friendly, but with the way Sora was trying to set them up to apologize- rather than damage their egos- they had just continued as if the outbreak had never occurred.  
  
Taichi pointed an accusing finger at Sora and stammered in disbelief. "S-s-Sora!" All eyes fell on Sora then returned to Taichi in concern. "You're…You are in Love!" Sora's eyes widened in shock as she stared at Taichi, her face turned a bright shade of red.   
  
To any by stander looking at Sora, they would automatically think that Sora was staring at Taichi, but to Taichi, Sora, Faye and Yamato they could tell that Sora was staring through Taichi straight at Yamato. Their   
  
"quiet" section of the café was shattered as the manager walked up to Yamato.  
  
"I'm very sorry, but you four have given us a lot of drama in one week and we're very sorry, but we'd appreciate it if you'd take your business else where. Thank you." The man waited as Taichi and Faye nodded then Yamato, who was walking towards Sora to catch her before she collapsed from shock.  
  
"Yama…" Sora stuttered before she collapsed into his waiting arms. Yamato lifted her into his arms and motioned for Taichi and Faye to grab their belongings.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Yamato stared at the cup of coffee in his hands. He was sitting in his and Taichi's kitchen, waiting for the Doctor to come out and tell them what had happened to Sora. Faye had insisted that they call a doctor, because of something Sora had mentioned earlier about feeling unwell. Faye was worried that Sora was coming down with a cold, but Yamato was really concerned that what Faye had taken as symptoms for the cold was, in reality, morning sickness.   
  
Yamato prayed that Sora was just stressed and was healthy and not with child, because if she was pregnant he'd be killed by multiple people. Not to mention himself. He had no doubt that Sora had been faithful to him, which meant that she had to be pregnant with his child. Which meant that Yamato would have to do the right thing and marry her. It's not like he didn't love her, but he was afraid that they'd wind up like his parents and their children would be stuck in Takeru and his position.   
  
"Well, Miss Takenouchi seems to be fine." Yamato looked up at the Doctor in shock. He had been so into his thoughts that he hadn't heard the Doctor exit his room. Yamato glanced around and saw Faye and Taichi sound asleep, curled up on the couch. Yamato smiled and stood up to shake the Doctor's hand.  
  
"Thank you, sir. Do you know what was wrong?" The doctor smiled and nodded.  
  
"This happens a lot. First year college students ending the year, normally get super stressed and any slight shock can set them off. She's sleeping at the moment and seems fine, but I would recommend that she see me in a month. I want to check on her to insure that everything's fine." Yamato nodded and opened the door for him.   
  
Thanking the Doctor once more, Yamato shut the door and ran into his room. Sora laid on his bed. She was pale, but not sick pale, which was very good. Yamato shut the door behind him and slowly walked towards his bed. He sat besides her and positioned himself next to her so that he was holding her in his arms, but it didn't seem like he was if somebody walked into the room.  
  
"Yama…" Yamato shot his eyes open and stared at Sora. He hadn't realized that she had awoken from her sleep. Yamato smiled at her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Hey, beautiful." Yamato whispered as he kept himself from kissing her passionately and stripping her down so he could make mad love to her.   
  
"Sorry." Sora smiled at him. Yamato didn't know why she was saying sorry, unless she read his mind and realized what he wanted to do.  
  
"Why are you apologizing?" Yamato asked with concern.  
  
"I think Taichi caught on about us." Yamato chuckled and looked at the red mark on her neck. He had left it there about two nights earlier when Sora had almost sucked his nipple off. Yamato smiled at the memory. Yamato had started to fall asleep when he immediately woke up when he felt goose bumps cover his body. Sora's smile was that of a seductress at work. Yamato had turned around and sucked on her neck leaving his mark and smiling afterwards.   
  
"I don't think so, just as long as he doesn't see that," Yamato pointed at her neck. "Or this," Yamato lowered his shirt, revealing his collar bone. Sora chuckled and kissed Yamato's hand.   
  
"Good." Sora smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head against his chest, then she listened to his heart beat and the rise and fall of his chest.   
  
After a few minutes of silence, Yamato closed his eyes and kissed the top of Sora's head. "Sora, can I ask you something?" Yamato asked while keeping his eyes shut.  
  
"Sure, shoot." Sora replied into his chest.   
  
"Who are you meeting on Friday night?" Yamato asked and tightened his arms around her.  
  
Sora was quiet for a few seconds then looked at Yamato's relaxed face. Yamato could tell with his eyes shut, that Sora was looking at him, so he slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her.  
  
"Just a guy that Faye set me up with." Sora murmured. Yamato looked at her in shock. "It was after we started dating, Yama, but I couldn't get out of it! I swear, please, don't be mad at me." Sora paused and kissed Yamato's cheek. "Besides, what are your plans for Friday night?" Yamato sighed.  
  
"Pending." Sora looked at him curiously. "What I mean is, Taichi planned something for me and I'm trtying to get out, but it doesn't look like I'll be able to, so I won't be able to go and chaparone your little meeting. Gomen." Yamato whispered in Sora's ear, his voice filled with regret.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Well, it's almost here; soon the blind date will happen. Thank you so much for all of your reviews. Next chapter will be up soon. 


	9. shopping

9: SHOPPING   
  
Thursday afternoon. Sora and Yamato are at the mall for a group meeting.  
  
Yamato looked at Sora from across the table. They were eating at Panda express, all twelve of the of the chosen children. It had been a while since they had all been together and now they were. Hikari and Mimi had called everyone and decided that they should all get together.   
  
Takeru, who sat next to Yamato and across from Hikari, was paying close attention to his brother's behavior. He didn't know how Yamato was going to act. Takeru knew his brother and knew that something had happened yesterday to Sora, which meant that Yamato was going to be very protective over her, which was not a good thing for him to do.  
  
Mimi watched as Sora and Yamato ate their food quietly. She had to see what they would do while they were together in a group atmosphere. Taichi had told Hikari about Sora passing out in the cafe and Yamato grabbing her. Mimi had received the news through the grape vine about Yamato and Sora change in behavior, so Mimi thought that it was the perfect time to get the group together and to see how the two victims were doing.  
  
"So, TP," Daisuke started with a hint of anger in his voice. "I heard that you dumped Hikari-chan, is it true?" Takeru glared at Daisuke.  
  
"What's it to you, Dai? You can have her now, but I'm not sure if Hikari would want to date somebody that looks like her older brother." Takeru snickered. Taichi and Hikari looked at Takeru in shock.  
  
"Takeru, what the hell is wrong with you? I mean first you break up with me, then you act like an ass to Dai-kun, deciding who I should date and why I shouldn't." Yamato chuckled as Hikari glared at his brother.  
  
"Takeru, come on, let's get out of here." Yamato stood up and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You don't need to deal with her nagging anymore." Takeru nodded and stood up.  
  
"Hikari, when I broke up with you, I said that I didn't feel that we should be more then friends and friends protect friends. So, yeah, I still protect you, because we're friends, but if you don't want to be friends just tell me." Takeru turned and followed Yamato out of the restaurant.   
  
"Why the hell did you do that Takeru?!" Yamato asked and faced his brother after they'd walked a while. Takeru stopped and looked at his big brother. He didn't understand how Yamato could ask him that question. Daisuke was like Yamato's Taichi. They both like the same girl and yet only one got her. At least in Yamato's situation, Sora didn't have to have an immature ass after her.  
  
"I don't know, Onichan. Honestly, I don't." Takeru looked at the ground as if looking at his shoelaces, but he was avoiding Yamato's ice cold glare.  
  
"Takeru, you're fourteen years old and I'm not going to be there to get you out of every scrape and bruise." Takeru nodded. He knew this lecture all to well. Yamato was always like this to him when it came to Hikari and Daisuke.  
  
"Yamato!?" Yamato froze at the voice and glanced over his shoulder. It was Jun. 'DAMN!' Yamato screamed in his head. "Yama!!!" Takeru watched in horror as Yamato took off in a sprint from Jun. Takeru smiled and turned to watch as Jun chased after his brother.  
  
"Well, Daisuke came out pretty well compared to his sister, so-" Takeru was cut off.  
  
"Takeru, listen, I need to talk to you." It was Hikari. Takeru looked at her and sighed. Eh expected to be beaten by Taichi from behind, but didn't find any attacks as he followed Hikari to the bench next to the water fountain.  
  
"Yeah, what is it you want to talk about?" Takeru asked nonchalantly. Hikari looked him in the eyes and gasped. Takeru had drained all emotion from his eyes, the once happy, joyful eyes were dull and blank. This trick she had only seen on Yamato when…Hikari paused to think about when Yamato actually had eyes that people had a chance to read- Sora and Taichi.   
  
"I want to talk about us." Hikari placed her hand on Takeru's. "I know that look, Takeru, it's Yamato's. You've done an excellent job at imitating it and now I'd like your attention." Takeru looked into Hikari's eyes and felt his heart melt as he saw tears swelling in Hikari's eyes. One stray tear rolled down Hikari's cheek, only to be caught by Takeru's thumb.  
  
"Don't cry, Koi." Takeru and Hikari stared at each other for a moment. Takeru wasn't sure why he called her that. It was nickname he'd given her a while ago. Takeru smiled at Hikari who was moving closer to him. Takeru moved closer and flashed his childish smile.  
  
"So, about us-" Hikari started.  
  
"Yeah, us." Takeru brought his lips to Hikari's and wrapped her in a passionate embrace.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Sora and Mimi had gone into a store with Miyako, Jyou and Ken. Both men had decided that their girlfriends shouldn't be left alone in a clothes store if they could at all help it.   
  
Sora looked at the little dress Mimi was staring at. It was a red, knee length, spaghetti strap dress. Sora sighed as she stared at the dress. She could just picture Yamato seeing her in the dress eating dinner with another man. She felt terrible shopping for something to wear for the dinner.  
  
"Sora, what about this?" Mimi asked pulling the dress out. "Try it on, and please take off the choker." Mimi handed the dress the Sora, who took it and reluctantly went to try it on.  
  
Sora looked at herself in the mirror, the dress looked very nice, but the choker didn't go. Sora removed the choker and examined her neck. The hickey was barely traceable and now Sora had to go out and show her best friend the outfit and pray she didn't notice it.  
  
"Here goes everything." Sora placed some of her hair over the hickey, hoping it would blend in nicely. She stepped out and spun around for Mimi to see her.  
  
"Wow! Sora, you look beautiful." Sora stopped dead in her tracks as Taichi joined the small group of her friends.   
  
"Thanks, Taichi. That means a lot coming from you." Sora paused. "Why are you in here anyway?" Taichi smiled.  
  
"Faye and I are meeting here, but on the way she saw a very familiar blond running like mad from a certain girl and my girl felt that she had to help the guy out." Sora chuckled and turned to go back into the dressing room, when she heard Yamato and Faye's voices. She looked at the entrance and watched them enter.   
  
Yamato froze and looked at a dress besides him. It was a red dress that came down to the knees. It had no straps, but two pieces of string that tied in the back of the neck. Yamato smiled as he imagined Sora in it.  
  
"Wow, Yamato, you have great taste, come on!" Faye grabbed the dress and raced it over to Sora. Yamato followed silently.   
  
"So, have fun being chased?" Taichi asked in a smug voice.  
  
"Listen, Taichi, I-" Yamato stopped as Sora walked up to him wearing the red dress. Yamato couldn't utter a word, Sora had stolen his breath. Yamato had the urge to run up and hand her a jacket so no other person could see how beautiful she looked at that moment.  
  
"Hey." Sora said softly. Yamato gained his composure quickly and smiled.  
  
"Damn, girl, what are you doing wearing that?" Yamato asked jokingly.  
  
"It's for a dinner I have." Yamato motioned for her to turn around.   
  
"You look great." Yamato said matter of factly. "Any guy looks at you the wrong way when you wear this and Taichi and I'll take care of him." Yamato smiled and Taichi grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Thanks, you two." Sora hugged Taichi quickly, then Yamato and turned to go try on another dress.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Taichi looked around for Faye. "Babe, let's take him now." Taichi yelled over his friends' heads to his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Faye smiled at Sora. "Have fun and get something nice. Trust me, the guy will love it." Faye turned and headed for Taichi, quickly hooking her arms with Yamato as she left.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"What is up with you two!?" Yamato asked as he was dragged into another clothes store. "I have enough clothes at home!" Yamato stated as Taichi handed Yamato a black button up shirt.   
  
"Try this on!" Yamato sighed and removed his t-shirt and buttoned up the black shirt. "Good, now these!" Faye handed Yamato a pair of black cargo slacks and pitch black sunglasses. "And, Yamato, this time use the dressing room." Faye smiled at her boyfriend as Yamato closed the door to the dressing room.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Well, hope you all enjoyed that. I know I had to add the Takari in it, sorry to all the fans of Davis and those of you who love Jun (SHI-NE!!!!) Sorry, I don';t like the Motimiyas very much, so bear with me. 


	10. DDay

Thank you all for your reviews and I hate to tell you but there's only one ch left. By the way, no Sora's not pregnant sorry if that confused some of u. I just thought that that would be a fear of Yamato's since he shows a lil fear of commitment and that baby would be a HUGE one. So, enjoy ch 10  
  
10: D-DAY  
  
Yamato stood outside in the common grounds staring up at Sora's bedroom window. He felt his heart ache as she walked past her window. Yamato sighed as he looked at his watch; 8:30 am. He had a little less then eleven hours until he officially was cheating on Sora. At that thought, Yamato's stomach cringed and his heart seemed to sink into an abyss of guilt.  
  
Yamato turned and sat down on the bench, waiting for Taichi, Faye and Sora to meet him.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Sora stared out her window, her heart was pounding as she spotted Yamato sitting on the bench. Sora sighed and turned to grab her book bag. She stopped in front of the bedroom and faked a smile. "It's time, Takenouchi." Sora mumbled to herself. She opened her door and found Taichi and Faye sitting on the couch. Their hands were clasped together and their eyes filled with joy. Sora lowered her eyes, she wanted that with Yamato, but after tonight she wasn't sure if she would ever feel his arms around her or see his famous Ishida smile flashed just for her.  
  
"Hey, love birds, let's get going or else we'll be late." Sora smiled at her friends and held the door as they passed through it, hand-in-hand. Sora sighed and followed, closing the door and locking it.  
  
"Yamato!" Taichi punched his friend in the shoulder softly, trying to bring his friend out of his thoughts. "Hello?! Earth to Yamato, this is a can of whoop ass if u don't respond." Faye glanced at Sora and stepped back in shock. Sora was standing besides her staring at the floor, tears forming in her eyes as she held her books close to her chest.   
  
"Sora?!" Faye tapped her friend's shoulder, but received no response. "Taichi, something's up with Sora." Taichi nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Yamato's way lost in his thoughts. That's definitely weird for him." Taichi stared at his two best friends and something clicked in his mind. "You guys, we're gonna be late for our first final!!" Taichi turned and grabbed Yamato's arm, yanking him off the bench and dragging him towards their first class.   
  
  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"Ishida, Yamato." Yamato stared at the projector of his name. "Do you take this woman to be you lawful wedded wife?" Yamato stared down at himself, he was in a tux, his hands clasped together with another set of gloved ones. Yamato followed the arms up to the face of the woman in front of him. He smiled as he saw Sora staring at him.  
  
"Are you ok, Yama?" Sora's soft voice asked after a period of no response. Yamato froze and looked at the priest, it was Takeru. Yamato raised his eyebrow in suspicion, then turned to Sora and smiled.   
  
"I do." Yamato could see the smile grow on Sora's radiantly beautiful face.   
  
"Takenouchi, Sora, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" Takeru asked in a serious tone. Yamato could see tears brimming in his little brother's eyes as he spoke these words.  
  
"I do." Sora smiled at Yamato.   
  
"If any one has reason for these two not to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace!" Takeru peered at the crowd of guests.   
  
"I object!" A woman bellowed from the back of the church. Yamato spun to see her face, but it was covered. "Yamato and I are lovers!" Yamato froze in horror. "His best friends set us up and we've together ever since." Yamato spun to face Sora, but felt her hand meet his cheek.  
  
"BAKA!" Sora turned and stormed away. Yamato went to run after Sora, but his legs were glued in place.   
  
"SORA!!!" Yamato spread his hands in the direction that Sora had left in. Taichi, Faye, Mimi, Jyou, Koushirou, Daisuke, Hikari, Miyako, Ken and Iori all left muttering insults as they passed him by. "No, Sora…" Yamato repeated again as tears flowed from his eyes.  
  
"Onichan?" Yamato looked at Takeru. Takeru rolled his eyes and laughed. "Now, you've lost everyone dear to you. You're just like Dad... No, wait you're worse then Dad! Sayonara, baka!" Takeru turned and walked off in the direction of the others.   
  
A pair of arms wrapped around Yamato's tear stricken body. "Yama, let's go." Yamato turned to see the face of the girl.   
  
"NO!" Yamato turned and pulled his fist back to smash the face, but was stopped when he saw the look on her face. "You bitch! Shi-ne!" Yamato covered hiseyes and fell into a feeble posistion on the ground.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"Yamato!" Taichi's voice brought Yamato back to his senses. "Dude, wake up. The professor's handing out the test." Yamato nodded and sighed as the test was put in front of him.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Taichi, Faye, Yamato and Sora met up at a new café. Yamato took a seat at the table in the corner of the café. He took the seat next to the window and waited for the three to take their seats.   
  
"Yama?" Sora took the seat across from Yamato and smiled at him. "You ok, honey?" Yamato shrugged. Sora stared at the side of his face as he stared out the window. Sora tried to figure out what was going through his head, but at that moment Sora could only think about was the date that night and how terrible it was going to be.  
  
"What the hell!?" Yamato stood up in shock. "Gomen, Sora-koi, I'll be back." Yamato took off through the door. Sora watched as Yamato flung a boy with blond hair against the wall of the building.   
  
"Where'd Yamato go?" Taichi asked as he approached the table. Taichi followed Sora's gaze and gasped. Taichi put the cups on the table and ran out to Yamato.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"Yamato, let Takeru go!" Hikari wailed as Yamato stared at his little brother.  
  
"Takeru, what's going on here?" Yamato hissed under his voice, so Hikari couldn't hear him. "I thought you were over her?!" Takeru smiled weakly.  
  
"Gomen, Onichan. I love her." Yamato stared at his brother's eyes searching for any hint of truth in them. Yamato stepped back and turned to Hikari.   
  
"You're lucky, Hikari." Yamato paused and pulled Takeru next to Hikari. "Hurt him and I'll hunt u down. No, doubt that Taichi will do the same to Takeru, right Taichi?" Yamato looked over his shoulder at Taichi. Hikari and Takeru looked at Taichi, surprise over came them as they saw their brothers.  
  
"Is this some weird plan to annoy us!?" Takeru asked, obviously irritated by the sudden appearance of the two men. Hikari snuck her hand into Takeru's as she glared at her brother.  
  
"Takeru, I thought you called it off with my sister!?" Taichi stated as he noticed their clasped hands. Takeru smirked at Taichi as he wrapped his arms around Hikari.  
  
"Yeah, well, I realized that I couldn't stand to see her with another man and that my heart won't get off her, so I asked her if she'd forgive me." Taichi and Yamato stood at their siblings in shock.  
  
"Takeru and I are in love!" Hikari stated with an intense gaze at them. Yamato stared at his little brother in confusion.   
  
"Wait, does this mean that you two are serious!?" Taichi asked while checking out the way that Takeru was embracing his sister.   
  
"Yeah, what's in mean to you two?" Takeru asked, his voice showing his lack of patience.  
  
"You aren't planning on doing anything serious, are you? I mean, I understand that you both are very mature, but, please, Niisan, you have to understand that you guys are still too young to bring any other lives into this world and still have a normal life. So, please do me the immense favor." Yamato paused and stared at his brother. Yamato sighed as Takeru and Hikari both stared at him waiting to hear what the favor was.   
  
"Onichan?" Takeru questioned under his breath, in a way that Yamato knew from when he was an infant that Takeru was giving his full attention.  
  
"Don't have sex, yet. Wait until you two are out of college. I know Taichi and I aren't the best role models, but-" Yamato was cut off by a stunned Taichi.  
  
"Yamato, you've had sex?!" Yamato cringed and nodded. "Who?" Taichi repeated over and over sounding more and more like an owl with each repetition.   
  
"A girl." Yamato said nonchalantly. Taichi glared at him, telling him that his response wasn't enough. "Somebody you don't know. A girl I met when I was visiting my grandparents in France." Yamato finished glancing at Taichi to see if he was appeased with the response- he wasn't.  
  
"What was her name? Did you take precautions?" Yamato sighed, this was the problem with Taichi being his best friend and a horn dog at the same time- he wouldn't let matters of sex or women down with out getting all of the details.  
  
"S-" Taichi's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"SORA?!" Yamato shook his head furiously at his now enraged friend.  
  
"Sara!!!" Yamato sighed as Taichi accepted the answer.   
  
"Yamato, Taichi, c'mon and get your drinks, we need to study for the final." It was Faye's voice. Taichi turned and smiled at his girlfriend, acknowledging that he had heard her.  
  
"We'll talk later, k?" Yamato said to his brother and Taichi nodded at Hikari. All four heads nodded in agreement. "K, have fun, and please listen to my advice." Yamato said as he turned and followed Taichi into the café.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Sora sat at the table, her head on her book, obviously fast asleep. Yamato smiled as he took the seat across from her. Faye sat besides the sleeping red head and smiled when she caught Yamato smiling at their friend.  
  
"Hey, Yamato, is it ok if I come over around 5 to help you get ready?" Taichi asked quietly. Yamato nodded and returned his gaze to the text book in front of him.   
  
"Even though I don't understand why you are asking to come into the dorm that I'm sharing with you." Yamato added softly, not sure if Taichi had heard him.  
  
The next final was for Statistics and gratefully all of them had it together so they were supposed to help each other study for it.   
  
"Shit!" Yamato shouted as he glanced at his watch. "We have ten minutes to get to class!" Faye and Taichi nodded and threw their books into their bags as Yamato nudged Sora's head.   
  
"Sora, c'mon, we're gonna be late for class." Sora moaned softly and swatted at Yamato's hand. "Fine, Faye, I think pink would be a good color to turn her hair. Make it nice and bright, electric compared to Mimi's." Yamato snickered as Faye smiled and started to play with Sora's hair. She took some water and pretended to be painting Sora's hair.  
  
"FAYE!!" Sora said as she came to. She glared at her friends and felt her hair. Fixing it to the way she had it before.  
  
"Damn, Sora, you are hanging out with Yamato too much." Sora glanced at Taichi confused. "You never get so protective of your hair." Sora chuckled at Taichi, who was standing up with his back pack and her book in his hand. "C'mon, or else we'll be late for Stats!" Sora stood up, grabbed her bag and ran out of the café, followed by the others.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Mimi smiled as she saw Sora walking across the campus to her dorm. She was alone, but a blond person came running from the boys dorm rooms and wrapped his arms around her. Mimi's mouth dropped at the sight.  
  
"OMG!!!" Mimi smiled at the sight. She slowly walked towards Sora and her friend. She got close enough to hear their conversation, before stopping.  
  
"Gomen, Sora. I can't break my plans. Taichi won't let me and you know Taichi." Sora nodded and smiled at the blond that Mimi recognized as Yamato.  
  
"I understand, Yama, it's just that I don't really want to do this thing tonight. I don't know this person I'm meeting and I wanted you there, because I know you'd jump in if it got too awkward." Yamato smiled and hugged Sora again.   
  
"'What the hell are you two doing!?" Mimi said as she placed her hands on her hips. Yamato and Sora looked at her in complete and absolute shock.  
  
"Mimi!" Sora yelled as she stood up to hug her friend. Mimi hugged her and smiled at Yamato, who was looking around the grounds for anybody else he recognized.  
  
"Sora, what was up with you two hugging like that?" Mimi asked eyeing her red headed friend.  
  
"Nothing, I've just been really stressed out with school and Yamato was just comforting me." Mimi looked at them skeptically.  
  
"Why?" Sora sighed and glanced at Yamato, her eyes begging for help.  
  
"Mimi, you remember Sora's 'friend', right?" Mimi nodded and glanced at Sora, her eyes softening as she stared at her friend. "Yeah, well, the jackass is starting to call again." Yamato stared at Sora with regret in his eyes. He remembered having to chase the asshole one time when he threatened to take Sora away one time. Of course, Yamato was involved in protecting her from the start, but he didn't get more involved until the stalker called his place threatening to take Sora's life if he didn't come by himself with the guitar that Yamato had had from the first audition for the Teenage Wolves. Yamato had to go by himself or else he would have lost Sora and the next victim would be Takeru. Sadly, the guy had survived and it was easy to say he had come back, since nobody had seen or heard what Yamato had told him in the police station.(A/N I'm probably gonna make a fic with this as the plot later, tell me what u think.)  
  
"Oh, Sora!" Mimi was hugging Sora and tears where falling down her cheeks. Yamato froze at the sight of the tears. He stared at Mimi in shock. He knew she and Sora were friends, but after Mimi moved, Yamato never thought that she'd cared for Sora.  
  
"Sora, listen I-" Yamato was cut off by Mimi's shrill voice.   
  
"Yamato, you can go and do something else. I'll help Sora get away!" Yamato stared at Sora who looked up at Mimi again. Her eyes filled with tears.   
  
"Mimi, he doesn't know where she is, he just called her cell and I answered." Sora stared at Yamato, hoping Mimi wasn't going to ask what she thought Mimi would ask. Mimi stared at Yamato curiously, as if she was fixing together pieces of a jig saw puzzle.  
  
"Yamato, why was Sora's cell with you?" Mimi asked in a inquisitive tone. Sora stared at her boyfriend's face as he kept it blank of all emotions. She shivering inwardly at the look. He had never gone completely blank when she was around Taichi or the others, normally Sora could get a sense of what he was feeling, but now he was a piece of blank parchment awaiting the pen's ink to dictate how he should look and feel.   
  
Yamato replied without a second of hesitation, smiling coolly, as if it was no big deal. "She lent it to me so I could call and check up on Takeru, but when I finished it was time for class and she told me to give it to her later and keep checking up on him." Mimi nodded in acceptance. Sora held her breath, hoping Mimi was going to leave her and Yamato alone, so they could finish their conversation.   
  
"Listen, Sora, it's 4:56 and we have to get you ready for tonight!" Mimi stated as she side glanced at Yamato and flashed the Mimi Tachikawa flirtious maximous grin. Yamato caught Sora's invisible glare and smiled smugly at her slight jealousy. Even if he hated jealousy himself, he always thought that Sora looked cute in the act and it was really rare for him to catch her in the act.   
  
"Mimi, do I seriously have to do this?" Sora asked in as if she was a child being told that she had to go to the Doctor's. Yamato bit his lip to keep from smiling at her, but then he realized that he needed to get ready for his blind date. He hugged Sora quickly ad reluctantly hugged Mimi, before turning to leave.  
  
"Listen, I'm really sorry, but I've got an important meeting that if I miss, Taichi will have my ass!" Yamato smiled and ran off towards his dorm.  
  
Sora stared at the figure of Yamato as he disappeared into the building. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to push out any and all thoughts that she had just received her last hug from Yamato for the rest of her life. She opened her eyes, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the face that belonged to the hand and smiled at it.  
  
"Sora, c'mon, girl, we don't want you to be late now." Sora nodded and remorsefully followed Mimi into the girls' dorm building.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, well one chapter left can you believe it? Well, I'm done with the first week of school so I can devote my weekend to the last chapter. Yes I have a life, but at the moment I'm grounded. T.T *sighs sadly* 


	11. 7:00

*sniff sniff* Wow o wow, well this is it. This is the grand finale! I hope you guys like it. I really appreciated you guys' reviews and I hope you like the last chapter. At the moment I'm doing a prequel that ties in some things that I just dropped in so it will be clearer if you read that, whenever I get it up. hehe, well honestly enjoy the story.  
  
11: 7 o'clock!  
  
Sora sighed as she stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her body. She had been crying her eye out in the shower and was so pissed that she was going through with the date. Sora was so tempted to gag herself so that she was throwing up everything, but then Yamato would want to know why she had backed out by forcing herself to become sick and why it was so terrible for her.   
  
"Sora!" Mimi's voice rang form outside the bathroom door. "Sora, c'mon, it's 6:20 and we've still got to get your hair and make-up done!" Sora sighed, Faye had gone to Taichi and Yamato's to get ready to go with Taichi on the blind date. Which meant that Sora was left in the dorm with Mimi, the queen of girly-girls. Sora smirked. 'No, not the queen- the INVENTOR of girly-girls!' Sora chuckled at the thought, but then Sora thought of what Yamato had told her about his reasons for disliking Mimi and Sora felt more tears swell in her eyes at the thought of her boyfriend.  
  
"Damn it, I thought I had cried you all out of my system!" Sora said in a disappointed whisper.   
  
~\/. /\_/\. \/~  
  
Mimi smiled at Sora as she finally walked out of the bathroom. Mimi had never understood why Sora had never worn dresses; she had the great figure and the legs for them. But, then again, Sora had always been the tomboy that cared more about playing jokes on her friends then what outfit she would wear to impress them.  
  
"Sit!" Mimi stated and quickly threw Sora's hair into a bun, but left her two bangs that hung in her face, adding a little more sexy flare to Sora that was sure to have the guy asking Sora to come over that night. Mimi noticed the puffyness in Sora's irritated eyes and wondered why her friend was crying, but didn't call her on it.   
  
"Mimi, hurry up, please!" Sora said, irritation and annoyance slipping out of Sora's tone. Mimi nodded and applied a light blush to Sora's cheeks (A/n if I screw up on how the make-up goes or the names, don't get mad. Yes, I'm a girl, but I hate make-up. So I'm lucky I even know what some things are.) Mimi slowly applied the sparkling flesh colored lipstick to Sora's lips, accenting them so that they looked fuller and more pout like then before.  
  
"Finished!" Mimi stated as she stepped back from Sora. Sora nodded, grabbed her purse and walked out of the dorm, leaving a bewildered Mimi alone.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Yamato frowned at his reflection. He normally would spend a few hours taking care of his look, but right now, he did everything half-heartedly. His hair was his baby and even that didn't have the same look that it normally did. The dress shirt hung to his body and barely covered his jeans. He pulled his denim jacket on and grabbed his shades, even if it was night, Yamato still had to bring his shades with him.   
  
"Yamato, you know the restaurant, Faye and I are gonna go on our date now!" Taichi bellowed from the front door. Yamato listened to the door shut and waited a few minutes before quickly picking up the phone and dialing Sora's cell. He stopped after the first ring and hung up. He couldn't face her like that. He knew that he would probably sound weak and childish if she had picked up.  
  
Yamato sighed, grabbed his car keys and headed for his car and the restaurant. Blocking all tears that threatened his eyes.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Faye smiled as the car parked into the space besides Jyou's car. She hugged Taichi to her and smiled as they saw Jyou and Mimi standing on either side of Sora. As Faye and Taichi approached their friends, they could tell that Sora was not looking happy.   
  
"Sora, what's wrong?" Taichi asked as he saw the glum expression on Sora's face.   
  
"Nothing. Just nerves, you know." Sora replied with a fake smile. Taichi raised his eyebrow and shrugged. He opened the door for the girls and waited until Jyou had entered before following them to the podium.   
  
"Hello, how can I help you?" A young waitress asked Taichi with a smile.   
  
"We have reservations under Yagami, Taichi and another under Ai, Yuujo." Taichi said with a smile. Sora sighed and glanced out the glass doors. She had never been to this restaurant before, but it was a little Italian place that, Sora could only assume, Taichi had taken his girlfriends before.  
  
"Right this way, please.' The waitress said and escorted Taichi, Faye and Sora to the back. Mimi and Jyou smiled at each other as they waited patiently for their other friend to arrive.   
  
Sora stopped as she approached the table, her cell started playing the tune to the Teenage Wolves first hit, which meant that Yamato was calling. Sora grabbed her cell to answer it, but Yamato hung up before she could get to it. Taichi and Faye looked at Sora as she put the phone back into her purse.  
  
"Who was that?" Faye asked curiously. Taichi knew who it was because of the song, but of course Faye hadn't really heard any of Yamato's songs since she had come from America and Yamato never talked about his band since the "incident". (A/n My next story, a prequel, will talk about these lil things.)   
  
"I'll explain it to you." Taichi said quietly and ushered Sora to take her seat at the empty booth, while Taichi and Faye sat at the booth for four. Faye watched Sora sadly, staring out the window as if she could see something or somebody that she'd rather be with.   
  
"Taichi, she looks so upset. Any idea why she's so removed?" Faye asked quietly as she noticed Mimi and Jyou give the thumbs up for Yamato's arrival.   
  
"No, she's never normally like this, but then again Mimi hasn't really been on her good side recently. I have no clue why they were best friends, but now, something seems to be bugging her. I think that she's got a crush on another guy and he's probably dating some girl." Faye nodded and smiled as she watched an unenthusiastic Yamato walk towards them. Mimi and Jyou close behind him.   
  
"I made it, happy, Yagami?" Yamato said as if he had been told that they would've murdered Takeru if he hadn't shown up. Yamato glanced around the restaurant and spotted a girl at a table and his heart jumped, and at the same moment his stomach jerked at the thought of him checking out a girl that wasn't Sora.  
  
"Yeah, very happy!" Taichi replied. He stood up and allowed Jyou and Mimi to take their seats before escorting Yamato to his seat. "This is where you'll be sitting." Taichi stated as he pointed to the booth. Sora looked up at Taichi and gasped.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Sora heard Taichi's voice and turned to look at him. She looked up at her childhood friend and then at the man she was to meet and gasped. It was Yamato. Sora resisted every urge to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him.   
  
"Wait, you mean to tell me that you are trying to set me up with Sora!?" Yamato asked a little taken back at the thought. Yamato felt his stomach relax and every bone/ muscle in his body fill with excitement, but nobody except Sora caught this. Sora smiled at Yamato's acting skills. "Taichi, she's my best friend! That's like…that's like…" Yamato looked around trying to thin of an example but came to none. But Taichi smirked.  
  
"Like Hikari and Takeru?" Yamato nodded, then stopped and shook his head.  
  
"Taichi!" Yamato glared at his best friend. In truth he wasn't all that pissed that Taichi had done this, but he had to act disgusted.  
  
"Ishida, sit and eat. We're picking up the bill so don't worry about the prices. Just try it out, please, you two?!" Taichi asked almost begging his two best friends. Sora and Yamato sighed and Yamato sat down in defeat. "Thanks!" Taichi smiled. "Now, you two love birds have fun." Sora was about to say something when Yamato brushed a bang from Sora's face.  
  
Sora froze as she watched Yamato sit back into the booth, getting on an angle so that Taichi and the others couldn't see him or Sora. He smiled at her teasingly, relief soaking his eyes.  
  
"So, you got Taichi to change your plans?" Sora asked glancing out the window. She side glanced at Yamato and twirled a strand of hair on her finger. Yamato sighed.  
  
"No, but I'll guess that your meeting was a blind date, huh?" Yamato asked quietly. Sora nodded. Yamato glanced from the window to her and smiled. Sora glanced at him and saw him smiling at her.   
  
"What?" Sora asked as she felt herself blush. Yamato took her hand and smiled.   
  
"You look beautiful." Yamato whispered and kissed her hand. Sora smiled, but stopped. "I'm really glad that I was the guy you were supposed to meet." Sora looked at Yamato, asking him to carry on with her eyes. "Well, if it had been some other guy I'd have to kill him for seeing you in the dress that I picked out." Sora smiled.   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this." Sora murmured softly as she scooted closer to Yamato, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that this didn't hurt us as bad as I thought it might. I mean, I'm just as guilty for not telling you." Sora smiled warmly as Yamato wrapped his arms around her. "Let's go back to my place." Yamato said with a flash of his Ishida smile. Sora nodded and pecked Yamato's lips.  
  
"Follow my lead." Sora stood up and stormed away from the table.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"Jyou, can you see what they're doing?" Mimi asked again. Jyou shook his head and glanced at the three sets of waiting eyes.  
  
"They've moved into the corner, so the plants are blocking them and there's too much noise to tell what they're talking about." Jyou said quietly. Taichi laughed.  
  
"I bet they're thinking of a way to get revenge on us." Taichi said as he leaned back in the booth smiling at the thought of what his friends could be plotting.  
  
"Hey, Sora's getting up, she's going to the bathroom and she looks pissed." Jyou said quietly. Mimi and Faye both looked towards the bathrooms, only to see Yamato walking towards them.   
  
"Thanks for trying to help us, you guys, but Sora and I talked it out and agreed that we don't want you guys to try and set us up! We also find it absolutly disgusting that you'd sink this low." Yamato turned and left. A few minutes later Sora walked out fuming. The group of four glanced at each other and sighed. They had just gotten two of their friends seriously pissed and might have lost their friendship.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Yamato embraced Sora as they walked up the steps to his dorm. Sora and Yamato planned on making a TV dinner and watching a movie. Sora smiled and looked at Yamato's attire.   
  
"You look so sexy." Sora said with a cute giggle. Yamato smiled and looked at her lovingly.   
  
"You do, too." Yamato said as they opened the last door to his floor. Sora pressed her lips against Yamato's as Yamato turned towards his door. Yamato went to move away from the sudden pressure against him, but he realized whom it was and embraced Sora and kissed her back, the rest of the world became a blur as the passion in their kiss reached the breaking point.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Taichi held the door open as Jyou carried Mimi into the elevator; Faye only steps behind him. Mimi had fallen and twisted her ankle while they were searching for Sora. She didn't have a way of getting home that they knew of, but while they were searching for her Jyou heard Mimi scream and the three of them had run to help her. They had found her on the concrete crying and trying to stop the pain in her ankle.  
  
"Where's Sora?" Mimi asked quietly for the millionth time as the elevator doors shut. Jyou sighed and kissed Mimi's hand.  
  
"She probably caught I taxi, don't worry, bout her. She's not that pissed." Taichi said reassuringly more for himself then the others. He wasn't sure what had happened to Sora, especially with the way she looked. Taichi was praying that Sora wasn't in the back seat of somebody's car right now, being hurt in ways that he would never understand and woudl never be able to punish the ass that was harming her.   
  
The elevator doors opened and Taichi helped Jyou and Faye towards his dorm.   
  
"What the-?!" Jyou stopped a few doors down from Taichi's dorm and gaped at the sight before him. Taichi and Faye followed Jyou's gaze and gasped in shock.   
  
Before them, Yamato and Sora were lip locked. Yamato's arms wrapped tightly around Sora's waist and Sora's arms around Yamato's neck; Sora was wearing Yamato's jacket and was on her tiptoes.   
  
"SORA!!!" Faye screamed in shock as she ran up to her friend. Sora didn't move and neither did Yamato. Taichi and Jyou squeezed past the two and opened the dorm door so Jyou could put Mimi down.   
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Sora pulled away from Yamato's lips and smiled as the world around her turned from its hazy shade to a normal looking. Yamato smiled at her and brushed the hair from her face.  
  
"Aishiteru" Yamato whispered as he stared at his girlfriend's face. Yamato couldn't stop smiling as he looked at her. Sora smiled and pecked Yamato quickly on the lips.  
  
"Aishiteru, mo." Sora whispered and pressed her head against his chest.   
  
"SORA!!!" Sora and Yamato looked around for the source for the voice. "YAMATO!" Yamato winced as he recognized the voice.   
  
"Taichi?" Yamato queried, praying he was wrong.  
  
"What the hell was that!? I thought you didn't want us to set you up!" Yamato smiled meekly, but kept his arms around Sora.  
  
"Yeah, well, what do you think it was?" Yamato asked, knowing he was digging himself deeper.  
  
" You, making out with Sora!" Taichi paused and stared at his friends. "And if I heard correctly, you guys just said that you love each other." Taichi was going to go ape shit at any moment and Sora was afraid that Yamato might be hurt or get into the fight.  
  
"Fine, do you want the truth, Taichi!?" Sora asked, raising her voice to gain attention from both men.  
  
"Sure, tell away, Sora." Taichi said with a glare in Yamato's direction.  
  
"Yama and I have been dating for a little over eight months now! We've been really quiet about our relationship, because we didn't know how it would effect you." Sora paused and glanced at Yamato, whose eyes were watching her, waiting for her to finish with what she was saying.  
  
"WHAT?!" Taichi blurted out. Yamato looked around the hallway and shuddered when he realized that every door had a sock or bra or something symbolizing that somebody was getting some action. This meant that they would not be saved by anybody, because their possible savior was making noise of their own.   
  
"Taichi, calm down!" Sora ordered her friend. Taichi nodded and cooled down to hear Sora out. "I don't know about Yamato, but I was traumatized by the thought of this blind date because I didn't want to lose Yama. I had been planning on getting up after apologizing to the guy and storm out of the restaurant, with out giving anybody a look. But, Yamato was the guy and I was so confused and happy that we decided that we needed to be by ourselves to talk." Taichi snorted.  
  
"Right, 'to talk'." Taichi used his famous finger quotes and laughed. "I'm sorry, but, Sora you have to agree, as long as we've known Yamato he's had commitment problems." Sora nodded and glanced at Yamato to see his reaction to Taichi. "So the fact that you two can be dating for almost a year and not have had sex, stayed loyal, or even talk for so long just doesn't sound plausible." Sora smiled as Yamato glared at Taichi.  
  
"Well, you're not completely right, Taichi." Sora giggled and blushed slightly. Taichi's face went bright red and he glared at Yamato.  
  
"You asshole! You took her fucking virginity!?" Yamato sighed.  
  
"Yeah, and she took mine!" Taichi's mouth dropped in completely shock. "I can see where you are coming from, Taichi. Yet, you've seen the way I am with Sora, I just feel so relaxed and calm and I just…" Yamato paused and glanced at Sora with a sly smile. "I just can't see myself with any other woman." Yamato took Sora's hand and escorted her around Taichi and into his room.  
  
"What happened, Tai?" Faye asked as her stunned boyfriend walked in.   
  
"They- they're in love!" Taichi glanced at the bedroom and saw the lights turn off. Everybody turned and stared at the darkened room and listened to the shallow breathing of their two friends.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Sora and Yamato walked onto the grounds outside of the stadium. It had been six years of college and they had just graduated. Yamato smiled and kissed the lips of his girlfriend of six years.   
  
"C'mon." Yamato said as he pulled her towards the park, where they were to meet up with their friends.   
  
"Yama?" Sora asked as they stood in front of a large willow tree that Sora, Taichi, Yamato, Takeru and Hikari had planted over twelve years ago, when they had returned from their first visit to the digital world.  
  
"Sora, we need to talk." Yamato stated as he stared at Sora, his face blank of all expression. Sora's eyes widened in horror as she stared at Yamato, a thought more terrifying then she had ever thought, entering her mind. "Hold on, just a sec, my shoe." Yamato knelt onto one knee and started to fix his shoe with one hand, the other still holding Sora's. Yamato stared up at Sora and took a deep breath of air.  
  
"What's wrong, Yama?" Sora asked again, fearing that after six years, Yamato had decided she wasn't the one for him.   
  
"Takenouchi, Sora," Yamato started and smiled at Sora. "For the last six years you have loved me with no end and I have accepted every ounce of love you offered and returned it the best I could. Yet, I have loved you since the day I met you almost twenty years ago and have never and probably will never love another woman as much as I love you." Yamato held out a small ring box and took another swig of air. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and allowing me to keep the promise that I love you forever?" Yamato asked and stared at Sora, her eyes brimming with tears as she stared at the small, delicate, heart-shaped, diamond, engagement ring.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
From the distance Faye and the Digi-destined, save for Yamato and Sora, were walking towards the arranged meeting spot. But all feet stopped as they saw a figure they knew all too well, on his knees before the female holding her hand.   
  
"Is he-?!" Miyako asked in shock as she squeezed Ken's hand.  
  
"Oh my God." Daisuke cried as he stared at his friends.   
  
" Wow." Mimi, Hikari, Faye and Iori said in unison.  
  
"I can't believe it." Jyou gasped.  
  
"This is so prodigious!" Koushirou stated in awe.  
  
"It's about time." Takeru sighed. With out saying a word, Taichi sprinted towards his two best friends.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
"Y-Ya-Yama…" Sora stuttered as Yamato slipped the ring on her finger. "Oh my God." Sora jumped into Yamato's arms and was swung around as Yamato and her lips met once for the first time as fiancés.  
  
"Yamato! Sora!" Taichi hugged the two and smiled, ruffling Yamato's hair briefly. "Congrats." Taichi stated and smiled at his friends happily.  
  
The other Digi-destined surrounded the couple and drenched them in congratulations and questions that they couldn't answer. After the chaos settled down, Yamato managed to steal Taichi away and walk out of ear shot of the others.  
  
"Taichi, I want to thank you. I know I was an ass the night that you tried to set Sora and me up, but I want to thank you for helping us get together in the first place." Taichi stared at Yamato in shock. "If you hadn't gotten drunk that night at the party and fought to get control of car, we wouldn't have gotten in the accident and-" Taichi cut Yamato off.  
  
"Dude, I'm so sorry about that. I never meant to get you involved in that stupid fight. I mean, those asses frayed the controls in my car so they'd short circuit and I never meant for you to get hurt." Taichi stated as he stared at Yamato, his eyes filled with regret.  
  
"No, Taichi, you don't understand, when I heard the sound of us crashing the first thought that came to my mind was that I would never see Sora again or Takeru then my friends, but the last thing I saw before I blacked out and the first thing I saw when I came to was Sora's face and I realized that I cared way too much for her and that I needed to do something about it before I almost lost her again.   
  
"So, in a sense, you helped Sora and me get together and I want to know, since you are my best friend and the person I believe helped me get the guts to finally ask Sora out, if you would be my best man?" Yamato asked staring at a star struck Taichi.   
  
"Sure." Taichi and Yamato gave each other a high 5 and started towards the group. "Oh, and Yamato, thanks for telling me that. Now I don't feel so guilty." Yamato smiled at Taichi as Sora ran up to Yamato and hugged him to her.   
  
Taichi smiled at his two best friends and knew that they were going to be happy for the rest of their lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that was the end, I hope you guys liked it. I had fun writing it and I know it was a sappy ending, but I felt I needed to help close the reason for the accident of with the end of the story. Well, pls R&R and I'll hear from you all, hopefully, when I write another fic. 


End file.
